


Little And Big Problems

by novarose122001



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Giant/Tiny, Growth, Hurt/Comfort, Jars, M/M, Protection, Shrinking, Soft Vore, TINY - Freeform, Vore, gentle giant, giant, giant vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: The RED Sniper is always a one-man show type of person.But his team member which is a RED Engineer found something little and caught him in a jar.When the RED Sniper came over to see what was all the fuss about, thanks to another team member, named the RED Scout, he noticed the little person was a team member called the BLU Medic.Then, the RED Engineer decides to give him to him, even though he was the most hunted down man around the Spies.Annoyed that he has to keep a little man around, he decides to keep him, like what the RED Engineer has claimed.But while keeping the BLU Medic around, he kept feeling a strange feeling inside of him that always blooms whenever he's around the BLU Medic.Stubborn, he tried to ignore the feeling, but keep feeling it.Now, between the BLU Medic and his job, he is in a tug a war between them.Can he show his secret to the BLU Medic, before something else gets him?





	1. A Little Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RED Sniper thought it was going to be one of those days that is normal, until, the RED Engineer found something little...

A man was typically sitting in his tower, sipping his average coffee in his favorite white mug, which merely said, “#1 Best Sniper” which the decaffeinated coffee is undoubtedly a day old.

He has fair skin color, steel blue eye color underneath his yellow lens glasses and short chestnut hair from underneath his hat that he is wearing on top of his head.

He is wearing a no sleeved umber vest with a collar with organic coffee colored fabric at the shoulders and with two pockets at the stomach area with buttons at the top to prevent the flap down from flopping around and instantly losing items inside.

Underneath his coffee vest is a long sleeved red shirt also with a V collar and orange symbols in a shape of crossfire and the sleeves are rolled up to the elbows and a white undershirt underneath his cherry red shirt.

He is also wearing a pair of wood colored jeans with a zipper and pockets at the sides and a brown belt around his waist without a buckle and brown cowboy shoes.

On his left hand are a brown fingerless glove and a watch with a black strap.

On his back obtain a tortilla colored gun holster with one strap over his right shoulder and a pouch on his right-hand side.

He sighed as he leaned back slightly, sipping his organic coffee, that is precisely a day old from yesterday and his crew members promptly declare that is disgusting to drink after a typical day has passed and some say earnestly they liked it when brewed at the day they naturally make it.

But, he doesn’t give a fuck about it; he just likes it the way he does it.

So, there he is, drinking coffee in his favorite spot in the tower, thoughtfully looking at the morning sunrise up from the visible horizon of the deserted plain, except two bases in colors of red and blue, as he glanced keenly at his watch, instantly checking the time that one of his crew members would come outside to blow fiercely his trumpet in the army camp.

Just at 4:00, the trumpet went off, and he sighed, gently pinching his nose bridge over his glasses, as he merely closes his eyes, exhaling in slight annoyance.

“Bloody wanker…” he mumbled underneath his breath in a thick Australian accent.

He stood up from his seat, which is a wooden crate that was brought into his tower, carefully picking up his standard sniper rifle that was carefully set on top of another crate, since there weren’t much of any animals around the active area.

He walked over to a trap door that leads to the ladder that naturally leads him down to the dusty ground of the plain from up in the wooden tower, and he carefully opened the wooden trap door by the handle and naturally noticed the wooden ladder that leads to the ground, and he repositioned himself, so that he can go carefully down the ladder face first, instead of backwards.

So, he slowly and cautiously walked down the slightly creaky made of wood stairs and when he instantly got to carefully close the landscaped ground, he had hopped nimbly off the wooden ladder and landed on the earth feet first.

After he had hopped down on the landscaped ground, he shifted the other way around towards a red building from redwood and looks almost like a historic barn that is typically made in the middle of a humid day.

He walked directly towards the historic building until another man, ran out of the modern building, and he naturally has brown hazelnut hair, steel blue eyes, and fair skin color.

He is typically wearing a crow colored hat with one orange eared headphone on top of his hat, a pair of dog tags around his neck on a silver chain, a short-sleeved red shirt, white fabric bandages around his palms and wrist, except his fingers, brown pants that are held up with a dark belt with a silver buckle, long clean socks that reaches up to his mid-leg and black sneakers with two white stripes on the opposite sides.

“Yo!” he enthusiastically greeted him with an American accent. “Guess what happened?”

The other man furled his eyebrows in considerable confusion and asked curiously, “Wot is it?”

The second man chuckled gleefully and briefly explained, “Well, Hardhat was wakin’ up from his sleep when a little man walked right by him, and he captured him! And guess what, he is a BLU Medic!”

The first man rose both of his eyebrows in slight amusement, and he merely said, sighing slight, “Alright, so, where th’ ‘ell is this wanker?”

The second man giggled in joyous excitement and turned back around to the modern building and walked forward, while the first man followed behind him, thinking carefully of the little guy.

As he naturally followed the second man, he leads him into a room, where modern machines were inside, and he noticed another man, kneeling down slightly, his helmet off, revealing a small buzz cut of dirty blond hair, in front of a clear jar on a narrow table.

“Zhis es unacceptable!” the first man undoubtedly heard a small voice from in front of the other man in a thick German accent.

‘So they’re not kiddin’ about a small medic…’ The first man thought to himself, feeling slightly curious about whom the medic might be, maybe accidentally mistaking the RED Medic for a BLU Medic.

At that moment, the man kneeling in front of the jar on the narrow table stood up, and he naturally turned his head slightly towards the two and smiled gently, before fully turning, instantly revealing his steel blue eyes and fair skin color.

He is traditionally wearing an orange hard helmet, red undershirt with an orange wrench symbol on the sides of his forearms, brown overalls with a pocket in the front of the chest, a belt around his waist with varieties of pouches, except one on his right-hand side of his side with a flap and contained inside is a brown furred teddy bear with the same clothing as him, and a small black one on the left-hand side of his belt.

On his knee joints are naturally orange knee pads and flaxen colored combat boots.

“Hello, guys,” he replied politely, his gentle voice thick a thick Texan accent, but humble and gentle as any other people would. “What brought you two here?”

The first guy chuckled softly and replied eagerly, “Sniper was just comin’ down from his favorite spot to see da sunset over da horizon until I came out and told him what has happenin’ earlier.”

The man in front of them smirked and said gently, “Alright, see for yourself then.”

He gently moved to his left right by the man that he greeted out on the plain and there, inside the clear jar, is undoubtedly a small man, about 6 inches tall, stuck in a jar, looking stubborn and fierce, but also hints of genuine fear in his fierce eyes.

He has fair skin color, steel blue eye color, and jet black short hair.

The tiny man is typically wearing a sapphire colored long doctor coat at reaches down to his ankles, with three buttons on the left-hand side of his chest, and yellow symbols in a familiar shape of a cross and a white undershirt and a blue tie underneath his coat.

He is also wearing a pair of glasses, Aegean colored shoved pants into his black foreleg combat boots.

On his back is unanimously a modern machine with blue hydrogen-like a standard bottle on the left side of the machine, and the main machine was white as the recognizable symbol is blue and a black hose with a modern machine at the end of the hose right on the right-hand side.

He naturally has his palms on the side of the jar, looking fiercely at the Sniper with a threatening glare, but also with bits of fear inside his fierce eyes.

At first, he felt dominated that the hard helmeted man instantly caught the little medic, but, the oddest thing that he felt, is undoubtedly worriment.

He carefully ignored the odd genuine feeling and looked keenly at the man with the hard hat on.

“Where did you find him for real this time, instead of Scout’s side of th’ story?” the Sniper politely asked.

The man chuckled and answered, “Well, I was wakin’ up from mah slumber, thanks to Solly, and this little guy,” he paused, carefully placing a gloved hand on the top of the clear jar, startling the small medic inside. “Came along the way, lookin’ lost. So, I caught him on the spot, in th’ jar.”

The Sniper hmmed for a moment, his direct gaze hasn’t glanced away from the slightly terrified stricken medic in the jar.

The man with the hard hat instantly noticed his direct gaze and smirked, before moving his gentle hand over the top to the side and carefully picked up the jar from the table, with the terrified medic inside, as he quietly squeaked like a mouse as the jar was picked up, moving suddenly.

Then, he walked over to the Sniper and willingly gave him the jar.

“Since you’ve been so attached to him, Ah was wonderin’ you should have him,” he replied thoughtfully.

The Sniper looked dumbfounded, as the man with the hard hat willingly gave him the jar, as he holds the jar in his palms, both of them instead of one hand.

“M-Me? Why Truckie?” he stammered, as he carefully held the clear jar in his hands.

“Oh, since you’ve been the most targeted man than me, so, havin’ a medic at your side can really give you help in many ways.” the man with the hard hat added thoughtfully. “Anyways, best if you could jus’ leave me here with mah machines, so that Ah can work on them.”

He gently pushed the Sniper out of his room, while he was carefully carrying the jar in his gentle hands, looking confused, until he was fully out of the room, and he gently closes the door behind the Sniper’s back, wisely leaving him staring at the hallway’s wall, in bewildering confusion.

He snapped out of his confusion daze and instantly noticed he was gazing stupidly at the wall, so, he glanced keenly at the jar in his hands, looking at the terrified medic in his hands, in the jar.

The Sniper felt the same feeling inside him again, but, the strangest thing is that he felt, a peculiar tender feeling in his heart.

Nothing but, he merely ignored the odd feeling and sighed wearily, before shoving the jar into his vest pocket on his front, with the jar poking from the top a bit, before he closed the flap over the jar, closing the flap.

He walked over to his van, where it is parked, and he cautiously opened the door to his van and went into the van and gently closed the door behind his back.

After he had carefully closed the door behind his back, he walked over to a counter and carefully pulled out the jar from his vest pocket and instantly noticed that the medic inside looked a little faint.

He was leaning cautiously against the slick wall of the jar, looking pale, and he was breathing slowly and weakly.

‘I gotta give him air before he passes out…’ He instantly thought to himself.

He unscrewed the removable lid to the jar and the medic inside felt a gentle wave of breathable air hits him, and he gasped as he coughed.

After he had opened the lid, he looked keenly at the lid and undoubtedly noticed that there were no air holes for him to breathe properly.

‘Looks like Truckie hasn’t given th’ lid holes yet.’ He thought carefully to himself.

Then, he undoubtedly heard soft grunting and glanced back at the jar and merely noticed that the small medic inside was trying to jump out of the jar, by desperately trying to frantically grab the exposed ridge of the jar.

The Sniper softly chuckled, and he merely replied, “There’s no other way out, but, through me, instead.”

The medic glared at him with an icy glare and replied, angrily, “Ef jou vould be so kindly to let me be free und let me back on my team?!”

The RED Sniper chuckled again, as he reached down over to the toolbox that he typically has and gently pulled out a mechanical screwdriver and the small medic inside the jar looked pale as he saw the mechanical screwdriver out of the toolbox.

Imagining himself used as an experiment to see what could work better.

Instead of getting pulled out of the jar and pinned to the counter, the Sniper instead walked over to a different side of the counter, carrying the lid with him.

At that moment, he set the lid down on a different counter, top up and started to screw in tiny holes at the top of the removable lid, so that the small medic inside the jar could breathe.

After he had screwed narrow holes on top of the lid, he picked the jar back up and the medic inside looked tired from all the jumping and determination.

He chuckled again and screwed the lid back on, and the medic groaned in mild annoyance.

“I told ya that there’s no way out,” he replied, as he carefully placed the jar back on the counter.

“I’ll find a vay out, zhank jou very much,” he growled fiercely at the Sniper.

The Sniper softly chuckled again and replied, “I would love to see that, wanker.”

So, without a reasonable doubt, the little Medic kept trying and typically trying to get out of the jar, even when he is trying to ÜberCharge himself with his modern machine, which oddly defaulted instantly.

‘Huh, he’s stubborner than a mule…’ the Sniper thought to himself, as he watched carefully as the small Medic tried multiple times to get out of the jar, even trying to tip the jar over to its side.

Soon, he got tired and collapsed on the bottom of the jar, panting and sweating beads of sweat.

“I told ya,” he spoke, after a whole hour of watching him stubbornly trying to get the jar's lid. “Bit of a work out you’ve done, though.”

The small Medic groaned again in mild annoyance as he kicked the jar’s side and the Sniper chuckled.

He carefully picked up the jar again and the small Medic inside, went back first against the jar’s wall behind him and the Sniper picked up the jar up to his sly face.

“Now then, why don’t we get some shut-eye instead?” he replied mischievously.

The small Medic glared fiercely at him for a while until he growled fiercely, “Fine. But, et doesn’t mean zhat jou use me for no good reason!”

The Sniper chuckled one last time, before setting the jar back down on the counter.

After he had set the jar back down on the counter, he walked over to his decent bed and took off his boots, pants, typically revealing his brown boxers, and his hat, glasses, and vest.

The BLU Medic’s cheeks instantly went red at the time he saw the RED Sniper’s smooth skin, and back.

After he had taken off his clothing, all except his boxers and red shirt, and he walked over to his bed and crawled into his bed, as the covers were off, and he gently pulled the removable covers over his body and carefully placed his head down on his pillow, before blinking slowly and fell asleep in his luxurious bed.

As for the Medic, he only sighed in mild irritation, watching him fall asleep in his bed, and he gently pinched his nose bridge over his glasses, merely closing his eyes, as he was slightly shaking his head in dismay.

“Was für ein Idiot…” he mumbled in fluent German.

He carefully opened his eyes again, to look at the Sniper and could believe how peacefully he merely watched as he slept comfortably.

His cheeks were splashed with hints of pink, again, before shaking his head from side to side.

‘Jou’re being an idiot! Jou doesn’t love him! Jou hate him! Now,’ he thought bitterly to himself, before looking up at the removable top of the jar. ‘Let’s see ef I can find a vay out before somezhing vorse happens to me…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Pocket Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RED Sniper finally have a pocket member in his pocket, but, someone else wants him back...

The next following day, at 2:30 at daytime, the RED Sniper woke up at the specific time after his alarm went off and gently stretched on the decent bed of his van.

He sat up from his decent bed and glanced thoughtfully at the jar that the small BLU Medic was inside, and he was on his side, his capable machine on his back was off on the other side of the jar, as he was sleeping peacefully in the jar, with his modern glasses off and the RED Sniper smirked.

‘Looks like he gave up…’ He naturally thought to himself, as he stared thoughtfully at the peacefully sleeping BLU Medic.

But, he couldn’t believe how peaceful he looked as he slept inside that jar that the RED Engineer gently placed him inside.

Somehow, he naturally feels like that he genuinely enjoyed naturally seeing him sleep.

He blinked in considerable confusion about that strange feeling and gently shook his head, forcefully pushing the odd thought out of his head, intentionally trying to typically focus on the other thought that he typically had.

‘No, don’t think ‘bout that! Just focus on your work!’ He naturally thought to himself, feeling embarrassed at the odd feeling.

He gently pulled the blankets off his body and put on his work clothing in the work that he is previously in and glanced thoughtfully at the jar on the counter, naturally thinking to himself about what the RED Engineer had said about him.

‘Maybe Truckie is right, though. I am always th’ one that is always getting hunted down by Spois…’ He naturally thought to himself, remembering the times that he kept getting stabbed in the back by Spies.

He was silent for a moment, as his hands were in his pants pockets, passively watching him sleep, so he sighed gently, gently pinching his nose bridge over the bridge of his glasses.

‘What th’ hell am I thinkin’?’ He naturally thought to himself.

Then, he gently picked up the jar from the counter, startling the small BLU Medic inside wide awake and gently shoved the jar into his vest pocket and left the top open, so that the BLU Medic inside the jar could breathe properly, instead of through the fabric of the vest.

After he had carefully placed the jar in his vest pocket, he walked over to the door of his van and gently opened the door and walked outside, into the freezing cold air in the mid-dark.

Inside, the BLU Medic shivered from the cold feeling of the air through the jar, as he gently placed his hands on his forearms, shivering slightly as he curled slightly up in a small ball, intentionally trying to naturally get pleasant warmth close to his body.

The RED Sniper walked directly towards the tower that he used to be inside yesterday, and he climbed carefully up the stairs to the tower and gently opened the trap door to the tower and climbed into his tower.

After he had climbed carefully into his tower, he gently closed the trap door to his tower and gently pulled the jar that the BLU Medic is inside, and gently set the jar with the now wide awake BLU Medic inside down on one of the crates that were inside the tower and sat down on one of the crates right near the crate that the BLU Medic was inside.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking to himself about what he was thinking about earlier in his van, and why he thought about that, as the BLU Medic inside the jar sat up from the bottom, and instantly reached into his chest pocket on the right side of his chest and gently took out his modern glasses and gently placed them on, instantly noticing the giant RED Sniper is right next to him, looking like he was naturally thinking about something and felt curious about what he was thinking about, feeling worried too.

But, he conveniently ignored what he was thinking about and gently picked up his machine-like backpack and put it on his back, getting ready to miraculously heal the RED Sniper during the fierce fight.

The RED Sniper snapped out of his modern thoughts when he instantly heard movement from the jar and glanced thoughtfully at the little BLU Medic inside the jar, instantly noticing the tiny BLU Medic was gently putting on his machine-like backpack on his back, getting ready for the fierce fight, and he chuckled softly to himself.

“Are ya gettin’ ready for th’ war?” the RED Sniper asked gently, finally breaking the ice between the two of them.

The little BLU Medic jolted from the sound of his voice that suddenly spoke to him and sighed, instantly realizing the sound of his voice was precisely the RED Sniper.

“Ja, I am getting ready,” he answered gently, as he carefully checked the nozzle of the capable machine. “Since zhere’s no vay out, zhe only vay to get back to serve jou until my freedom.”

The RED Sniper felt curious about why he said that and why he decided to surrender to him?

“Wot makes you so sure about that?” he asked gently, sounding confused.

The BLU Medic sighed gently and gently placed his hands on the jar’s side, and replied thoughtfully, “Vell, giants like jou keep zheir prey enside jars or cages to use zhem like slaves. Since jour Engineer has caught me earlier und gave me to jou, I have to serve jou until my freedom.”

The RED Sniper snorted at the ridiculous explanation and the BLU Medic felt confused and angry about why he is laughing.

“Using you as a slave? That I’m unsure about myself, but I can use you for somethin’ else,” he replied gently after he had laughed for a moment.

The BLU Medic glared angrily at him, but in the back of his head is confusion and fear was growing slightly, and he softly chuckled to himself.

“Anyways, best if you’re outta of that jar,” he replied gently, as he reached over to the jar that the little BLU Medic was inside, as he jolted again from the sudden movement of his hand.

“Your MediGun won’t go through th’ lid’s holes if you use it.”

He unscrewed the lid open and instead of gently placing him in his hand to scoop him up and gently place him in the capacious pocket of his vest, he used one hand to gently open his vest pocket and with the other hand, that is carrying the jar of the BLU Medic and placed him from out of the jar and gently placed into his vest pocket.

He tumbled out of the jar and collapsed onto the bottom of the pocket, landing gently on the bottom of the pocket, as the hammocking feeling around him kept from falling down to nothing.

‘There, now that’s wot I call a Pocket Medic.’ He naturally thought to himself.

He gently closed the flap over the capacious pocket of his vest and gently placed the now empty jar down on the crate.

Then, at 4 o’clock the trumpet went off and the RED Sniper sighed as he tipped his hat down slightly and gently opened the trap door to the ladder and climbed back down to the ground and walked directly to the RED base, naturally wondering what is going on inside.

He gently opened the door to the RED base’s room and the second man he encountered earlier ran up to him and said, “Hey, Snipes, can I use da Medic for today?”

But then the RED Engineer said gently, “Hey now! The Sniper was eyeing him earlier, so he can keep the Medic to himself.”

The young man turned to the RED Engineer, justly complaining to him, “Oh, come on! Why does Snipes get to keep him?”

The RED Engineer politely replied, “He was eyeing him first; he gets to keep him.”

Then, he and the RED Engineer started arguing about the small BLU Medic and the RED Sniper sighed in considerable annoyance, annoyed at them arguing over a small BLU Medic, as he walked away from the group.

‘Bloody ‘ell…’ He thought to himself.

Then, he walked over to a bench that was left over and sat right next to a gas-masked figure, that was sitting right next to him.

The figure wasn’t only wearing a black gas mask with black lenses; the figure is wearing a red jumpsuit with orange symbols at the forearms in a shape of a flame and wearing black suspender straps over the shoulders and black gloves with yellow tips of the fingers and around the rim of the glove and over the chest is a belt with three orange grenades and black combat boots.

“Mmmph?” the figure muffled. “Mmphmh? Mhmh mhh?”

He glanced at the figure and replied gently, “Nothin’ wrong, Pyro. Just annoyed.”

The RED Pyro nodded his or her head and glanced back at the RED Engineer and the young man arguing fiercely and sighed gently, also annoyed like the RED Sniper about their direct argument.

Then, the intercoms went on and a female’s voice said through the speakers, “ _Mission starts in 30 minutes. The mission starts in 30 minutes._ ”

The RED Engineer and the young man stopped arguing fiercely and the rest of the team members appeared and lined up in front of the metal door.

The RED Sniper got up from the bench with RED Pyro and lined up with the rest and waited respectfully for the direct command.

“ _3, 2, 1, begin!_ ” the voice commanded through the speakers.

The enormous metal door instantly opened, and everyone ran outside the RED base and charged over to the BLU’s base and the RED Sniper instead of chasing after the rest, he went instantly up a tower and took out a rifle from the rifle carrier on his back, and watches through the scope of his rifle as a BLU version of the young man, ran straight, and he accurately fired, shooting a hole right through his head.

‘Boom, headshot.’ He naturally thought to himself.

After a while of firing, something that sounded like it was uncloaked and a BLU version of the masked figure back at the RED base appeared and whispered gently in his ear after leaning in, with a thick French accent in his familiar tone, “You have zomezing enzide you pocket zat belongz to uz.”

He glanced over to the side slightly and quickly whipped around, just in time to see a BLU masked figure behind him, and he reached into his coat and instantly pulled out a dagger, about the considerable size of a stick and swang him at him, and he dodged.

“I don’t know wot you’re talkin’ about, you bloody Spoi!” he yelled fiercely.

He swung again, but intentionally missed the BLU Spy, and the BLU Spy said again, “You have our BLU Medic inside your pocket, zat belongs to uz.”

He frowned and swung again and only nicked his cheek and snarled, “Finder keepers.”

The BLU Spy again tried stabbing him until something or someone shot the BLU Spy in the head at his temple, instantly making him collapse on the ground in front of the RED Sniper, who looked confused.

‘Wot th’?’ He instantly thought to himself, until he peeked out of the window, curious about who shot the BLU Spy.

Just in time to see another Sniper, except more… metallic like than normal and it left, leaving a confused RED Sniper in the tower with a bleeding corpse in his tower.

He glanced over at the corpse of the BLU Spy, lying dead on the ground and sighed gently.

‘Bloody Spois. Always after me…’ He thought to himself.

He suddenly felt the body of the BLU Medic trembling inside from head to toe and noticed how terrified he is, by the shaking feeling from inside his pocket.

‘Must’ve spooked him too much from the fierce battle…’

After the battle, the familiar voice from the speakers replied, “ _RED team won!_ ”

The RED Sniper sighed in profound relief that they have instantly won and glanced thoughtfully at the dead body of the BLU Spy, naturally thinking to himself about why he naturally wanted him back and sighed again.

After he had spotlessly cleaned up his tower, he intentionally walked towards his preferred tower that is near the RED base and to view the glorious sunset, gently opened the trap door to his favorite tower and climbed inside, sitting down on a crate.

He instantly noticed the BLU Medic inside his capacious pocket, so he instantly reached into his pocket, hoping not to spook him too much until he felt one of his fingers was gently slapped.

‘Wot th’?’ He naturally thought to himself.

“Leave me alone. I don’t vant to talk to jou.” he instantly heard the BLU Medic inside his capacious pocket whispered gently.

He sighed and reached back into his pocket to the BLU Medic and gently gripped the back of his jacket and gently pulled out the BLU Medic from his pocket and gently placed him on the crate.

“Vhy did jou listen to me?! I don't vant to talk to jou! Vhy did jou kill my team member?!” he yelled fiercely.

The RED Sniper felt a twinge of considerable annoyance, but he only replied, “It was in my job description and I didn’t-”

He intentionally tried gently explaining with the BLU Medic yelled furiously, interrupting him harshly, “‘En my job description’, my ass! Jou did that like et vas fun! Jou knew I vas close to the BLU Spy und jou-!”

He suddenly stopped when the RED Sniper slammed his hand down on the crate immediately making him stop and yelled, “It’s not like I had a choice! I was forced to work here, and I couldn’t see my parents! Even though I tried calling them, trying to tell them that “everythin’s fine”.”

He quoted with both of his hands with two if his fingers.

“But everythin’s not fine here and I didn’t kill the BLU Spoi!”

The BLU Medic was quiet for a moment, before yelling at him, “Jou’re lying! Jou did kill my close Freund! I shouldn’t come out here, ef I knew a bastard like jou vould-!”

Before he knew it, the RED Sniper had have it with him and roughly grabbed him around the body, pinning his arms and legs together roughly and tossed the BLU Medic outside of the window that he was sitting in front of.

After he had tossed the BLU Medic away, he sighed and mumbled, as he ran his right hand through his hair from underneath his hat, “Bloody Medic…”

As for the BLU Medic, he crash-landed harshly on the ground, unhurt luckily, and he glanced up, at the tower and watched the RED Sniper sat down on a crate and sighed.

“Verdammter bastard…” he mumbled back in fluent German, as he gently ran his right hand through his jet black hair.

He gingerly got up from the ground, wincing softly at the feeling of the visible bruises and glanced thoughtfully at the BLU base and sighed gently.

‘Finally, going back to my base.’ He naturally thought to himself.

Before he took a step forward towards the BLU base when he instantly felt a strange sadness inside of him, and he glanced back at the RED Sniper’s tower in thought, and he felt confused about the feeling.

But, he ignored the feeling that he felt and ran towards the BLU’s base, away from the RED base and from the RED Sniper.

Sincerely hoping that the BLU team is safe inside.

When he finally got to the BLU’s base door, he was shivering because of how cold it suddenly went when he carefully entered, and he instantly noticed a hole big enough for him to climb through, so, he gently squeezed through the visible hole and got to the other side and a wave of copper hits his nose.

‘Vhat zhe?’ He naturally thought to himself.

He instantly noticed the lights were out, so, he glanced thoughtfully at the cleared table that is towering over him, and he sighed gently, sounding annoyed and slightly worried.

‘Let’s hope zhat I know how to climb…’ He thought carefully to himself.

So, he instantly started climbing up on one of the table’s leg, gently hooking his fingers on the nicks on the side of the table, probably from the BLU Demoman’s sword and when he got to the top of the cleared table, he walked over to the light switch to the right and flicked the light switch up with his strength.

To his mild shock when he glanced over to the front of the cleared table, naturally expecting to see the rest of the BLU team, when instead noticed that the BLU team members, all of his friends, were all dead on the ground, visible blood splattered all over the place, and their corpses were rotting with dead flesh.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

His team, dead in front of his eyes without him instantly noticing what happened naturally to them.

‘Z-Zhat can’t be right. S-Someone’s alive still, right? I-I’m not alone…’

He paused as tears started to drip from his eyes.

Then, he noticed a piece of metal on the ground that just appeared out of the middle of nowhere and realized the RED Sniper wasn’t lying.

He didn’t shoot the Spy.

It was a robot.

A robot of all of this time!

But, who’s going to properly take care of himself now that he is in this considerable size and is the RED Sniper coming instantly to get him?

‘Vho cares…’ He thought to himself sadly as he sat down on the table, crying silently to himself as he took off his glasses to wipe off one of the tears.

‘I am alone…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RED Sniper couldn't sleep in his van, so, he decides to find the BLU Medic since he couldn't sleep.

The RED Sniper couldn’t sleep.

Not one wink.

He doesn’t know why he couldn’t sleep, though.

He groaned in considerable frustration, as he flipped over to his other side, intentionally trying to sleep better in his decent bed as his blankets were typically on his body, except down to the middle of his chest.

But, he still hasn’t fallen asleep after getting comfortable, as the modern crickets chirped in the considerable distance of the deserted plain.

No animals were outside, nor lizards appeared at this time of day.

He groaned in considerable annoyance as he flipped over to his back, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling of his van, naturally wondering who instantly shot the BLU Spy back at his tower earlier and why the BLU Medic was close to him as longtime friends or…

More than longtime friends?

He continued to stare at the ceiling in doubtfulness until he sighed gently and sat up, wearing his white undershirt tank top with his gray boxers and glanced at the BLU base, through his locked window, in both considerable confusion and considerable annoyance, naturally wondering if he should find the BLU Medic to talk to him, humbly apologizing to him about his mighty shout and unanimously decided to willingly risk his life to go inside to typically find him.

Even though the BLU team is asleep without their weapons, he remains, however, an enemy of the BLU team since he is a RED team member.

He was quiet for a memorable moment until he sighed gently and mumbled to himself, “Bloody ‘ell…”

So, he gently pulled the covers off his body, instantly revealing his brown boxers, and he reached over to his pants and put them on after he gets into his work clothing, he only left the rifle carrier and his pouch behind, and he gently picked up his hat and gently placed it on top of his head.

He gently opened the door to his van and wandered outside, in the freezing cold air and only shivered a bit.

He gently closed the door to his van and promptly locked the doorway to his mobile van so that no one else than the RED members would cautiously enter and glanced out on the plain, towards the BLU base.

‘You’re bein’ stupid about this, ya know…’ he thoughtfully glared to himself about the terrible idea.

He conveniently ignored his modern thought and marched directly towards the BLU base, eyeing out for any of the BLU team members and instantly noticed that the door to the BLU base has been forced open, like the RED Heavy of his team, except more powerful than him.

He conveniently ignored his modern thought again and intentionally walked through the halfway destroyed door frame and cautiously entered the BLU base, with his gleaming knife in his right hand, and the polished blade typically has a black handle and curved forward slightly, to stab any team members of the BLU team.

As he carefully walked through the visible remains of the BLU base, instantly noticing the intelligence paper briefcase is missing, the BLU Engineer’s modern machines and modern electronics are intentionally destroyed and modern furniture that was inside in case of being tired or just being lazy, were and tossed around, like the BLU Heavy threw a tantrum over the BLU Scout devouring the last piece of the sandwiches that the Administrator always ordered back at her control room.

Then, an overpowering smell of copper and rotten flesh instantly strikes him, and he softly groaned in profound disgust quietly so that no one of the BLU team could overhear him, and he gently covered his nose with his left hand, intentionally trying to intentionally block the foul odor from his nose.

‘Wot th’ bloody ‘ell is that smell?’ he naturally thought to himself in profound disgust.

He continued walking towards the precise spot where the terrible smell is typically coming from, as it is getting stronger, instantly making him iller and when he instantly reached a room with the visible lights on inside at the end of the hallway, he cautiously entered the room and to his mild shock, the discovered bodies of the remains of the BLU team were on the ground, all sliced up and ripped apart, revealing guts and organs scattered everywhere in the place.

The RED Sniper almost vomited at the terrible sight of the shattered remains of the BLU team.

But, he held it in his stomach as it churned in unutterable disgust and as he was intentionally typically trying ignoring the disgusting sight, he instantly heard soft crying from someone.

He glanced at the cleared table that the BLU Engineer that used to make comprehensive blueprints for new robots, but instead saw the small BLU Medic, softly crying to himself as his glasses were off in his right hand, sobbing to himself, as he gently wiped some away of the countless tears with his left rubber blue gloved hand, weeping silently to himself.

The RED Sniper felt completely guilty of the sight of the BLU Medic, so, he exhaled again and carefully placed his knife into its slot on the left side of his hip and after he had put away the polished blade, he glanced back at the still weeping BLU Medic and sighed quietly to himself once more.

He slowly and carefully walked in front of him, in front of the cleared table, not knocking it on accident to genuinely frighten the BLU Medic on accident and being extremely careful, he steadily reached over to him with his right hand and when he got close to him that practically stroked him, he gently curled his fingers around him slightly, not too much to typically make the tiny BLU Medic scared out of his wits.

When he touched him slightly with his palm, he instantly felt him jolted in genuine fear, and he naturally thought he was going to thrash anytime soon.

Instead, he glanced up at the RED Sniper with tear-stained cheeks, and the RED Sniper was quiet.

He instead gently curled his middle, ring, and pinky fingers around him, not too much to cause him to panic and typically make him extremely traumatized to calm down, and sincerely hoping he can typically get the whole “gentle giant” thing right, enlisted by the aware RED Heavy himself.

The BLU Medic felt slightly annoyed that he was stroking him, even though he doesn’t want to be genuinely touched by him, justly accusing him inside for the apparent death of his team, but, a pleasant feeling inside of him made him quiet from yelling at him, typically making him feel calm and oddly…

Genuinely loved.

He instead allowed the RED Sniper to handle gently him like if he was precisely a plush doll compared to him, not even bothering to squirm out of his hand to miraculously escape from him.

Being careful with the small BLU Medic in his right hand, he gently lifted up the BLU Medic in his right hand and gently put his left hand, palm up, underneath his feet, as a stable platform for him to not accidentally drop him on accident on the cleared table.

After he had put his left hand underneath his feet, he gently placed him against his front, not too much to suffocate him against his chest and the BLU Medic felt his cheeks tinted rosy red in considerable shock, apparent calmness and slight embarrassment.

As the RED Sniper was walking leisurely, walking away from the base, along with the dead team members, being extremely careful with the small BLU Medic in his palms, gently holding him against his chest and intentionally trying his best to soothe him down, the BLU Medic was quiet inside the RED Sniper’s hands, oddly feeling…

Safe and sound, even though he was kidnapped from his team.

He absent-mindedly tilted his head on the RED Sniper’s front to listen politely to his heartbeat through the shirt and the RED Sniper glanced at the BLU Medic in considerable confusion, naturally thinking he fell asleep in his hands from all the economic trauma that he went through, but, he was instead is leaning against his chest, listening silently to his heartbeat, even though it was gently pulled out a couple of times from the RED Medic of his team, it was still beating strongly still.

The BLU Medic couldn’t believe his ears that he is actually listening to a gigantic organ in the body, that is 3 times bigger than himself, gently thumping against him from behind all the flesh and bones!

It feels surprising and yet, curious too.

The BLU Medic’s rosy cheeks were splashed more with hints of red as the RED Sniper’s heartbeat every while he took a step forward to the entrance of the BLU base.

When he reached the demolished entrance of the BLU base, a wave of a cold temperature hits the tiny BLU Medic in his hands, and he shivered slightly in coldness.

Even though he is wearing a bunch of clothes underneath the coat, he can still feel the coldness poke through his little body.

The RED Sniper noticed him shivering, so, without a doubt, he gently curled his fingers around the BLU Medic’s body, gently removing his left hand below the feet and pulled back his shirt’s collar, along with his tank top underneath and gently placed the BLU Medic inside, to gently warm him up with his body heat, instead of through the clothes.

He stopped instantly at the RED Sniper’s chest at where he was earlier when the RED Sniper picked him up, and his entire face went red as a blooming rose.

‘Vhat es he doing?! He thought to himself in embarrassment.

‘Alright, I zhink I have-!’

His conscious thoughts were caught off when suddenly he felt something gently stroked his back, and he jolted slightly in genuine fear and in startlement, thinking that someone else than the RED Sniper is touching him, but eventually to his mild shock, he calmed down instantly but instantly gave out a slight squeak instead, instantly realizing the touch is the RED Sniper.

Before long, the walking continued and he felt absolutely relaxing!

This thoroughly bewilders him that he can’t even think direct about what is going on!

But the most thing that soothes him down; is the RED Snipers heartbeat.

He felt confused and calm at the same time that he is in the hands of a RED team member that he fought earlier, but, now, he is protected in his hands instead of remaining a prisoner to him!

His cheeks burned in a bright red color as he was carried across the flat land of the battlefield, the RED Sniper has his hand over the BLU Medic to warm him up from the coldness that surrounds the plain, and to remain him up to his chest so that he won’t accidentally fall more to his stomach or worse than that.

He arrives at his van and with his left hand, he reached into his right pocket where the key is and unlocked the lock to the truck.

When he unlocked the lock, he gently placed the key back into his left pocket this time, and gently opened the door to his mobile van and walked inside.

When he got inside, he gently closed the door to his van, to keep the heat inside for the BLU Medic to warm up from being outside and in the cold BLU base.

He reached back into his shirt and the tank top to retrieve the BLU Medic inside his clothes and when he stroked him with his middle digit, he instantly reached his entire hand inside and carefully wrapped his fingers around him and gently pulled him out of his clothes.

After he had pulled out the BLU Medic, he instantly noticed the BLU Medic was blushing, so, he ignored the look on his face and reached over to a small blanket that the RED Pyro made for him a long time ago, as a little present for him to typically have and gently cloaked him in it, so that he can be warm still from being outside for a few minutes.

After he wrapped him inside, not too much so that he can get very hot than too cold from being outside for a few minutes, he softly put him on the counter table of his van and after he gently placed him on the visible surface, he backed up for a moment and instantly started to undress to his boxers, not minding the BLU Medic was staring thoughtfully.

As for the BLU Medic?

Well, he’s embarrassed to gaze at him now as his cheeks were tinted slightly pink.

He lifted up the blanket over his eyes to conceal them from the looks of the RED Sniper even though he had seen the RED Sniper change once in front of him.

After the RED Sniper was done stripping down to his gray boxers and a white tank top, he glanced admiringly at the embarrassed looking BLU Medic, and he softly chuckled to himself.

He walked back over to the BLU Medic and gently moved the blanket away from him to undress.

After he gently removed the blanket gently, the BLU Medic glanced up in a considerable confusion of what is he doing, when he naturally thought his modern thoughts stopped, when he instantly noticed the RED Sniper’s eyes.

He has been longingly wanting to see what’s underneath the RED Sniper’s glasses, but now that he sees his eyes, he has calm steel blue eyes.

He glanced away so that he can maintain some privacy to change.

The BLU Medic noticed how generous the man is acting, therefore, he instantly started gently removing the backpack like machine off his back to change.

After he had changed down to his steel icy blue boxers and white button-up shirt, and he neatly folded his clothing and placed his glasses on top so he wouldn’t forget them in the next morning, so that he can get prepared for the following day and sleep uneasily on the uncomfortable and cold counter.

But, then, the RED Sniper, directly gazing at him after he had subtly changed, reached over to him with his right hand and gently scooped him up into his palm, which startled him a bit, and he carefully hoisted him up to his face, in front of his gentle and calm steel blue eyes.

The BLU Medic felt calm that he was staring longingly at the relaxed and gentle eyes than blurry visions without his glasses because he is far-sighted, then the BLU team who typically have mischievous and achieving eyes.

Afterward, the RED Sniper got up to his feet as the BLU Medic is gently against his chest for protection in case of accidentally dropping him to the ground of the van and walked over to his bed, carefully carrying the small BLU Medic in his hand against his chest.

The BLU Medic was genuinely shocked to see how careful and gentle the RED Sniper’s being and felt oddly calm.

When he got to his bed, he carefully pulled his blankets off the bed halfway so that he can get comfortable in his bed.

He carefully sat down in his bed, with the passenger in his hand, against his chest.

He typically got into his covers and gently pulled the blankets up to his hips before carefully laid down on his back, his head on his plump pillow.

He was silent for a possible moment, feeling guilty for properly treating the BLU Medic horribly, so, he instead went quiet, as his gentle hand was still on the BLU Medic’s back, not gently pressing him against his chest anymore from walking.

The BLU Medic instantly realized why he was doing this in eternal silence was because he’s directly apologizing to him, but, by soothing him down from his economic trauma.

Of course, he was inevitably the one that always gets nervous in his team and gets scared too much when he tries to escape from the RED Pyro, which he’s terrified the most about, but, after the fight, none of his crew members supports him.

But this is the first time someone from the RED team that is an enemy to him, ever helped him calm down.

But, the strangest thing that he’s confused about is the peculiar affections that he always felt whenever he’s around the RED Sniper.

Nothing but, sleepiness overcame him, and the gentle lullabies of the RED Sniper’s heartbeats typically made him slowly fall asleep on his chest, with one curious thought of the genuine feelings.

The RED Sniper watched as the BLU Medic fell asleep on his chest and to him, it looks attractive to him.

But, he naturally felt an irresistible urge to positively inform him about his genuine feelings to him right now, but, the look of him sleeping made him feel sleepy too.

So, he gently placed his head back on his plump pillow from gazing thoughtfully at him on his chest and slowly blinked a few times, before falling asleep on the bed, with his right hand on the BLU Medic, finally asleep in his van, as the modern crickets gently chirped in the considerable distance of the deserted plain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RED Sniper and the BLU Medic wakes up the next day, without a clue about their names.

The next following day, the BLU Medic woke up slowly to the direct sunlight shining gently through the light silk curtains of the RED Sniper’s mobile van, that was directly shining to him slightly.

As he slowly woke up, he remembers what happened yesterday, after his trauma about the BLU team’s death, leaving him lonesome in the BLU base, and he also thinks the RED Sniper perhaps put him in a drawer since he has apologized to him enough, this time, with it open to not be too stuffy inside to be suffocated.

But if he is in a drawer, then how come the ground is soft instead of hard and rough for him to sleep on and to make things more confusing, something soft was on his back.

He glanced at whatever’s on his back and instantly noticed it is the RED Sniper’s giant hand, that was gently laid on his back, keeping his small prone body from being cold at night.

He is still on the RED Sniper’s chest.

But why is the keyword?

Why did he instantly decide to be nice to him?

He heard the RED Sniper arousing from his sleep when he heard him gently groaning awake and felt the fingers gently twitched a bit.

The RED Sniper woke up softly and gently curled his fingers around the tiny BLU Medic, being careful with his small body.

He sat up in his bed, with his hand on the BLU Medic’s back, gently pressed against his smooth chest, and gently yawned, slowly stretching out his left arm out.

The BLU Medic was slightly confused about why he’s not treating him like a slave like any of the RED team members would if he would be if caught by any of them.

The RED Sniper glanced down at the staring BLU Medic, and he glanced away, worried that he might snap at him gazing at him.

But, instead, he heard the RED Sniper spoke quietly, “Good-mornin’.”

He glanced up back at him in confusion and noticed that he was gently smiling at him, and he slowly replied, in confusion, “Guten Morgen?”

The RED Sniper gently chuckled and with his left hand, he removed the blankets on his body and placed his legs back down over the side of the bed, and stood up carefully with the passenger gently pressed against his chest.

He walked over to his clothes that he had placed them on before when he was on the counter with his glasses are and gently removed him from his chest, and carefully placed him on the counter, right next to his clothing.

The BLU Medic felt curious and suspicious about why he’s acting like this, so, he decides to investigate more about this odd acting RED Sniper.

“Danke,” he calmly and confusingly replied.

“Yer’re welcome.” the RED Sniper granted, slowly getting up from the bed that he was laying on.

The BLU Medic picked his glasses up from the neatly folded small pile of clothes from him, and placed them on his nose bridge, gently pushing them up into place.

He placed on his clothing as the RED Sniper placed on his clothing, picking up his yellow lens glasses and placed them on after he has put on his red V collared shirt.

After they both put on their clothes, the door of the RED Sniper’s suddenly knocked and the RED Sniper glanced at the door as the BLU Medic puts on his machine-like backpack on his back and the RED Sniper glanced back at the BLU Medic, with a slightly worried and nervous look on his face.

Before the BLU Medic could even ask the RED Sniper of what is happening right now, when he suddenly was grabbed gently around the waist by the RED Sniper’s right hand and gave out a startled yelp before gently shoved into his vest pocket, without the jar this time.

It was slightly dark inside for him to see, but, he could see from the top, because the flap that covers the pocket, was revealing slight of light from the windows outside of the pocket.

He slowly got up to his feet on the bottom of the pocket that he is inside, which softly cushioned underneath his considered weight when he stood up carefully and gently pushed the flap over the pocket up slightly, to see who is at the door, without the RED team member at the RED Sniper’s door instantly noticing he was peeking from his vest pocket, when he was supposed to be inside the jar that the RED Engineer placed him inside before.

As for the RED Sniper, he carefully opened the door, slightly worried about the RED Pyro deciding to burn the BLU Medic since he is “hogging” him all day or the BLU Spy is coming back to rescue him again from the respawning area from the BLU team’s BLU base.

But, standing on the porch of the van is the RED Engineer.

“Mornin’, Sniper.” The RED Engineer gently greeted him.

He silently sighed in relief about the RED Pyro and replied, “Mornin’, Engie.”

The RED Engineer noticed the jar that contained the BLU Medic is left open, and he felt curious.

“Where’s th’ Medic?” he asked suspiciously, pointing at the opened jar.

The RED Sniper turned at the opened jar and slightly jolted, nervous about the RED Engineer’s possible reaction when he tells him about his feelings about the BLU Medic.

Worried he might kill him because of being a “traitor” to the RED team.

“Oi didn’t notice he escaped. Darn bugger,” he replied instantly, lying to the RED Engineer.

The RED Engineer felt curious about his actions but shrugged it off.

“Okay, besides, breakfast is waitin’ for you in th’ kitchen,” he replied, before turning around and wisely left towards the RED base.

The RED Sniper watched as the RED Engineer headed towards the RED base, before sighing gently in considerable relief, relieved that his direct lie worked.

As for the BLU Medic, he felt puzzled about why the RED Sniper lied about him, saying he escaped from the jar, even though he can’t escape from the jar by himself!

The RED Sniper felt his pocket on his side, feeling the BLU Medic inside, jolted slightly from the sudden touch of the object on the other side and the RED Sniper gently replied, “Best if Oi getcha somethin’ too.”

The BLU Medic glanced up at him in considerable confusion and then, he instantly felt the body of the RED Sniper walking towards the ajarred door of his van, onto his small campground and gently closed the door behind his back, properly locking the door to his van.

He intentionally walked towards the RED base and voluntarily entered the kitchen, where his delicious breakfast, which is eggs, bacon, and toast.

He reached back into his vest pocket and carefully scooped the BLU Medic out from his vest pocket, gently placing him on the cleared table.

“Would ya like somethin’?” he politely asked the BLU Medic.

He felt suspicious about him inquiring him for whatever he wanted to have, but, he was silent, not believing in him about eating his food because they might “poison” him.

“I guess ya want th’ toast, then,” he replied, setting one of the pieces of toast right next to him, as he was consuming his eggs.

He was silent for a moment, before gingerly reaching over with his right hand and ripped a minute piece of the massive piece of toast that the RED Sniper gave him.

He took a nibble of the piece of toast, cautiously consuming it for any poison that is inserted in the piece of toast.

The BLU Medic didn’t instantly die of the food poisoning, so, he instantly started to eat typically without any problem because there is no poison in the piece of toast that he is eating.

The RED Sniper watched as he eats his piece of toast, relieved that he slightly trusts him, so, he unanimously decided to willingly allow him to trust him more slowly, instead of persistently urging him to genuinely believe in him against his will.

He gently picked the small BLU Medic up in his gentle hand and gently placed him back in his vest pocket and gently closed the top of the vest pocket, slightly so that some direct sunlight can poke through the top where he could see what was going on.

He carefully collected the scrap food that the BLU Medic had left behind and tossed gently it in the trash, before gently placing the dishes in the sink.

After he cleans up the table from the leftover food that he had left behind, he walked back through the door and typically encountered the same RED Scout.

“Hey, Mickey!” The Scout instantly greeted him, as he stopped instantly on his way.

The RED Sniper frowned at him as a glared, also blushing slightly too.

“Aw, what’s wrong, isn’t your name sound like dat cartoon’s name?” he joked, chuckling delightedly to himself.

The RED Sniper walked angrily past him with a huff, while the RED Scout was laughing uproariously as he walked away.

‘Mickey?’ The BLU Medic thought to himself in lively curiosity. ‘Zhat’s his name?’

The RED Sniper walked back outside and up into his tower, looking annoyed.

He reached back into his capacious pocket and gently pulled out the BLU Medic again and carefully placed him on one of the crates in the tower, sat down on one, and placed his cheeks on his hands, while his shoulders were propped up on the window sill of the tower for support and sulked, in considerable annoyance.

The BLU Medic naturally noticed his sulking and smiled gently, before getting up to his feet from his bottom and walked over to his side is, and carefully crawled up to his hip, then, climbed carefully on his shirt, as the RED Sniper didn’t care he is climbing on his garment, and he got over to his left shoulder, next, carefully walked over to the other shoulder from behind his back, jumping down from his shoulder to the tower’s window sill right next to the RED Sniper’s arm.

He instantly got over his elbow and landed gently on the windowsill, right underneath the RED Sniper’s head.

He gently placed his right hand on the RED Sniper’s forearm.

“Do not fret over zhis name zhing. Et happens to me as vell as jou,” he replied thoughtfully, reasonably assuring the Sniper that it’s okay to be annoyed. “Et vill be forgotten over time ef jou don’t let it affect jou.”

He glanced downwards at him for a while, before smirking at him, gently removing his hands from his face, gazing down at him.

“Thanks, doc, Oi appreciate it.” he gratefully thanked.

“Jou’re velcome, Mick.” the BLU Medic replied, now knowing what the RED Sniper’s name is from the RED Scout that just replied to him with his name.

Now annoyed, he instantly placed his right hand on the BLU Medic, gently pressing him against the wooden tower, not too much to make him suffocate to death and glared at him with greenish eyes through the lens of his glasses.

“Time ta die!” he yelled.

“I’m sorry, et’s just adorable!” the BLU Medic remarked innocently, his hands up from the RED Sniper, or between Mick's first finger and middle finger, and his left arm through his middle finger and ring finger, laughing gently to himself about Mick’s official name.

All the fierce anger that he instantly showed to the BLU Medic ebbed away fast as his eyes widen in mild shock.

He thinks his name is cute?

His cheeks went slightly rosy from his humorous remark, and he gently shook his head, repositioning his hand and removed his right hand from the BLU Medic’s front and with his left hand, he gently cupped the BLU Medic in both of his hands in a cupped position.

“Alright, Oi bet ya were listenin’ to the short conversation, between me n’ Scout, have ya?” he sheepishly asked.

“Ja,” the BLU Medic replied as he calmed down from his giggling fit.

Mick sighed in considerable annoyance and the BLU Medic said, “En return, my official name es Joseph Heilberger Ludwig, Mick.”

Mick felt naturally surprised.

A strong name for a BLU Medic himself.

He equally felt puzzled about why he isn’t using his name for a “slight” tease too.

He sighed gently and replied gently, “As ya know from Scout, my nickname is Mick, but my full name is Michael Mundy.”

Joseph equally felt speechless too.

His official name too is mighty as well as him, but to add, it was cute too.

Joseph’s cheeks gently blushed a light rose color and Mick gently smirked again.

“Hey, Snipes! Are ya up there?” a familiar voice called to him.

They both know it too well.

It was precisely the RED Scout again.

He carefully placed Joseph in his right palm and carefully placed him right in his same vest pocket where he had placed Joseph in before.

He glanced over the side of the window sill of the tower, still annoyed at him for his “nickname” and called out, “Wot do ya want?!”

“Miss Pauling is here! She wants everyone in da RED base now!” The Scout called up to him.

He sighed gently and called out, “Alright, just let me down in a minute and I’ll catch up with ya!”

The Scout nodded his head and ran back to the RED base, leaving Mick alone.

“Miss Pauling?” Mick heard Joseph asked in considerable confusion.

“Yeah, a very strict woman that Oi won’t intimidate with,” Mick remarked, gently moving his cupped hands closer to his body.

“Oh, I’ve met her once,” Joseph replied instantly, as Mick placed him into his right hand, palm up, and carefully placed him in his vest pocket, getting ready to go to the Scout.

“Ya have?” Mick asked gently as he gently opened the hatch to his tower.

“Ja, und she vas nice, until zhe BLU Scout decided to do somezing rude to her, und got slapped en zhe face,” he adequately explained, fondly recalling the precise moment with Miss Pauling.

Mick gently chuckled at his alive memory.

“That’s wot ya get for messin’ with her,” Mick justly remarked as he got outside.

“Anyways, best if ya be quiet durin’ the meetin’, I don’t want Engie to get more suspicious about my “weird actin’” while you are still in my pocket.”

“Alright, Michael,” Joseph replied gently, gently chuckling to himself quietly.

Mick sighed in slight annoyance about the RED Scout instantly revealing his name to him, but, he traditionally considered another side of innocent amusement about him.

‘This might be interestin’ day for me…’ Mick thought to himself, in considerable amusement, as he intentionally walked into the RED base to naturally follow after the RED Scout to listen carefully to Miss Pauling’s direct commands that she typically has or from the Administrator herself back in her secret place.

After Mick entered the RED base, something or someone was watching carefully as Mick enter the RED base and smirked, before instantly disappearing into the wind, without a trace or anyone else instantly notices it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Robots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Joseph went back outside again after a small talk with Miss Pauling and this time, something did change.

 

This next following morning is strange.

An extremely unusual day for both Mick and Joseph.

To begin with, he was instantly ordered to go outside with his standard gear on and with Joseph in his vest pocket as usual.

When all the team members went out fighting, intelligent robots, created by an unknown person appeared out of the middle of nowhere and instantly started fiercely attacking them without anyone to order their attacks.

As for Joseph, he was getting a little pocket sick inside Mick’s capacious pocket, but he naturally kept in his stomach as he repeatedly heard Mick’s rhythmic panting and his feet hits the ground every time he took a step to run away from a Scout bot or carefully looking for what was promptly ordering them.

When he approached an end of a hallway inside the RED base, he glanced around for a few necessary minutes, until he sighed gently and instantly reached into his vest pocket and gently pulled out a little BLU Medic, whose name is Joseph and looked vaguely pocket sick from all the running from Mick while he was in his capacious pocket, genuinely feeling the bottom sway back and forth rhythmically, and fast.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Joseph.” Mick apologized as he gently placed him on the RED Engineer’s cleared table.

“Et’s alright. I just need to get used to all of zhe running.” Joseph replied gently, naturally forcing to gulp down a bubble of bile that is coming up from his stomach, intentionally trying to keep himself from puking.

“Are you sure?” Mick worriedly asked, feeling concerned about Joseph.

“Ja, ja,” he replied gently, reasonably assuring the troubled RED Sniper. “I am alright.”

After a while of wisely letting Joseph relaxs a bit from getting a little sick, Mick instantly heard a mighty explosion in the considerable distance, and he winced, as Joseph instantly jolted from the sudden explosion.

If he conveniently carries him around in his capacious pocket, he might get intentionally hurt by an automated Spy bot or from an automated Soldier bot, and got killed from either one of them after Mick dies instantly, the respawning area of the RED base won’t let him respawn, and he doesn’t know if the BLU base’s respawning area works anymore.

Therefore, he has no idea to fiercely defend him from any of the intelligent robots that might fiercely attack him or Joseph when they instantly noticed him on the ground after getting out of his capacious pocket.

Joseph noticed Mick’s slightly worried and nervous look on his face, and he comfortably reached over his right hand on the cleared table and gently stroked his hand with his right gloved hand.

“Et’s alright. I’m going to be fine inside jour vest pocket. I promise jou.” He gently assured Mick.

Mick glanced back at Joseph and was quiet for a possible moment, before gently removing his hand from Joseph’s small right hand and lightly wrapped his gentle fingers around him, being careful with his small, easily fragile body in his right hand.

Mick carefully picked up him from the cleared table and gently placed him back in the vest pocket and this time, carefully fastened the top of his capacious pocket, slightly worried about Joseph accidentally falling out of his vest pocket when he runs swifter than before.

Inside, Joseph felt confused when he typically saw the visible top of the capacious pocket closed, properly sealing him into impenetrable darkness.

Initially, he was going to yell out Mick’s name in well-founded fear, worried about what is he doing precisely, when he soothed himself down quietly, positively assuring himself that he merely fastened the visible top of the capacious pocket is so that he can be protected without falling out on fortunate accident.

He gently laid down more into Mick’s vest pocket so that he can be safe more down at the bottom, breathing normally than hyperventilating earlier, and he naturally felt Mick’s body walking first, then started to intentionally run, picking up more speed as he ran.

He gripped the protecting walls of Mick’s vest pocket out in startlement, slightly worried about falling out, too, and he felt a little more sick from the running.

Joseph felt like he was in a running, roller coaster ride that just went haywire.

Joseph fondly remembered he was precisely in the BLU Scout’s capacious pocket at the first time he had shrunken down to 6 inches and the BLU Scout wasn’t very careful like what Mick is acting like.

The BLU Scout eagerly snatched him up from the ground without any warning, by around the body harshly and shoved him into a tight pocket that wasn’t big enough for him to move around freely, and he instantly started hyperventilating in well-founded fear as he naturally felt the BLU Scout running towards the rest.

Then, the BLU Scout ran eagerly straight to his mutual friends, which is precisely on the other side of the BLU base.

He was sick of the entire run as the BLU Scout ran eagerly, feeling like he was precisely inside a box inside a rickety mail car, on a bumpy ride, sent instantly from Germany to England.

When the BLU Scout instantly reached his longtime friends on the other side of the BLU base, he instantly pulled him out of his tight pocket to sufficiently show him to his friends; he puked over the side of the BLU Scout’s palm.

Now, he still gets pocket sick sometimes, instead of all the time, sincerely thanks to Mick now since he is being careful with him.

He sometimes stops at an empty place where he can check on him if he was feeling pukey.

Presently, he feels relaxed and protected in Mick’s gentle hands.

For a RED Sniper like him, he naturally thought that Snipers like the BLU Sniper back at his BLU base is not that always careful and always are stubborn to listen carefully and conveniently overlooks all the possible things that are happening naturally around them.

But this strange Sniper from the RED team somehow cares about him and genuinely wants to fiercely protect him, instead of leaving outside in the limitless plain, with only a toothpick for defense if instantly noticed by a rat, a mouse or a different team member that he didn’t notice before, or a random person.

As Mick intentionally ran, he instantly saw the RED Scout in the considerable distance, glancing eagerly around for something to hit with, as he was comfortably holding his metal bat in his right hand.

“Scout!” he yelled at the RED Scout.

The RED Scout glanced curiously at him as he tentatively approached him, before stopping instantly in front of him.

“What?” he asked, sounding slightly annoyed at him.

“Here,” he replied promptly, before unfastening his flap over his vest and reached inside, gently and carefully scooping out Joseph from his capacious pocket, before typically holding him out for the RED Scout to typically see him.

He looked a little groggy when he was pulled out from Mick’s pocket, as he had his right hand up slightly to block the bright light out of his eyes.

“Can ya keep an eye on ‘im, mate?” Mick asked gently.

“Him?” the RED Scout asked, sounding disbelieved that he is getting loaned with a BLU Medic. “He belongs to ya! You should have him, not me!”

“I’m a target for the Spois!” he snapped fiercely.

The RED Scout blinked in considerable confusion, and Mick gently shook his head, slightly, before placing him in the RED Scout’s left hand, as Joseph was startled when he was suddenly placed into someone else’s hands than Mick’s.

“Here. Just be careful with ‘im, okay?” he asked gently, intentionally trying to mask his worried look on his face.

The RED Scout only replied with a confused nod, before he ran off, instantly leaving a confused RED Scout behind him and a slightly scared and worried Joseph, who is now not groggy or sick.

He glanced down at Joseph and when he glanced down at him, he slightly jolted when he noticed that the figure’s hands belong to a Scout.

He does not want to be undoubtedly inside a tight pocket that rightfully belongs to the Scout and to get really sick from him.

Instead of placing him in his pocket, he gently placed his metal bat down on the ground, gently leaning against his leg for him to grab the handle again and gently removed his hat from his head, revealing short brown hair, and instead placed him on top of his head and carefully placed his hat back on his head, with Joseph on top of his head, hidden underneath his hat without him being pinned down against his head.

“Ya okay, there, doc?” he politely asked.

Joseph only nodded his head in confusion, confused to only about why he is instead placed onto his head instead of his pocket to his slight worry and to his annoyance.

“Give me a tug if you’re okay there, or give me two tugs if ya want to be inside somewhere else instead,” He politely informed.

Joseph was quiet for a while until he grabbed a handful of the Scout’s light brown hair and gently tugged once, not too much to rip off too much hair to typically make him angry or in pain.

“Alright, hold on, then,” The RED Scout replied, understanding the feeling of his hair being tugged once.

He politely nodded his head slightly and clutched two handfuls of his light brunette hair, and naturally felt the body of the Scout instantly started to run and felt nervous of the RED Scout accidentally tripping over something, accidentally crushing Joseph inside his hat from his considerable weight.

As the RED Scout intentionally ran, he felt relaxed and calm that he's now underneath a RED Scout’s hat, on top of his head, instead of inside the RED Scout’s capacious and tight pocket to get sick from all the fast and quick running.

Then, suddenly, he naturally felt the entire body suddenly hit by something metal with a loud and metallic thwack, and yelped in well-founded fear, accidentally releasing his handfuls of the Scout's hair, worried about what would hit the RED Scout.

At that moment, he was suddenly flung off of top the Scout’s head, as he gave out a startled scream, along with the hat that the Scout wears and landed on the ground, luckily on top of the hat was a plump cushion for him to land gently on top of when it was the first one to land.

He slowly and shakily got up from the Scout’s hat, before briefly glanced over his shoulder and instantly saw a massive Heavy bot behind his back, while in its right metal hand invariably have the Scout’s head was in its massive right hand, ready to squeeze it underneath its mighty strength, as the Scout was squirming around in its careless hand, muffling cuss words at it, while punching its hand with his fists, which didn't do much damage to its hand.

Panicked, he scrambled off the Scout’s hat and ran straightforward towards the RED base’s hallway, and as he ran, he instantly heard a sickening crack from the considerable distance of where the Scout and the intelligent robot Heavy were precisely and his face went instantly pale.

It had crushed the RED Scout’s head in its enormous metal hand.

He shuddered in unutterable horror as gently shook off the horrid stricken feeling deep in his stomach that made it knots and instantly ran down the hallway, sincerely hoping the automated Heavy bot hadn’t instantly caught notice of him running away from it, hoping to not to get caught by it.

He turned the corner of the RED base’s hallway and naturally headed into an abandoned room, before stopping instantly in the middle of the room, panting repeatedly as he gently leaned against the side of the room, to get a breath from the running.

“I should’ve,” he paused, panting slightly as bits of sweat dripped off his face.

“Stayed vith Mick.” He finished, speaking to himself, wiping some sweat from his face.

Then, he instantly heard something land gently behind him and instantly froze, genuinely worried something behind him might be precisely a giant spider, and he is deathly scared of giant spiders, or worse a hungry snake that is carefully looking for its suitable prey.

He slowly turned his head over his shoulder and to his profound shock, it was not a snake nor a spider.

It was undoubtedly a ghostly white spirit with glowing white eyes were gazing thoughtfully at him, as it looked like a lost soul from a dead body.

He instantly gave out a startled scream and scrambled backward, tripping over a small stick on the ground and landed gently on his bottom, before frantically scrambling to the nearest wall behind him, and he went instantly into the wall, scared out of his wits about the strange spirit that is staring at him.

The sensitive spirit got closer to him as it was hovering in mid-air, and he continued desperately backing up against the wall, sincerely hoping his fit body could help him blend in with the walls to get away from the mysterious spirit that just noticed him.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have any weapons on him when he got naturally shrunken at the first time and felt scared and nervous about what this mysterious spirit might do to him if touched by it.

“G-Get avay!” he yelled furiously at the sensitive spirit. “D-Don’t come any closer to me!”

Instead of properly understanding what he is saying fiercely, it got closer to him, almost close enough that he naturally felt like he was staring anxiously at nothing as he was peering right through it.

Then, he instantly caught sight of a sterile needle in its right hand and instantly stiffened when he instantly noticed it.

The sterile needle was precisely about his arm’s considerable length, adequately filled with unknown clear liquid inside, and he instantly started to panic about what might be inside that liquid.

It could be precisely poison.

“Don’t come any closer!” he warned frantically, scrambling fiercely against the wall, naturally thinking that his legs would be sore along with his back.

Instead of listening to him, it quickly thrusts the sterile needle into his chest, where his heart his, and he grunted in considerable pain from the direct injection.

It naturally felt like a knife had merely inserted through his heart, like how the RED Sniper’s Kukri brutally stabs his BLU team members through the abdomen, chest, or any of body parts.

Now, he properly understands why it hurts so much to the rest of the team members.

He instantly gave out a pained yell when it injected the unknown liquid into his bloodstream that strings like a snake’s vicious bite and the spirit gently pulled it out, not too fast to make him bleed out to imminent death, but, like how doctors uninjected the sterile needles from children.

He naturally felt a stronger sting through his body than the last one that he instantly felt, numbing his arms and legs to move away from the sensitive spirit as it instantly disappeared into thin air, and he slumped down against the wall, the stinging sensation burning fiercely his entire body, and skin.

‘Et burns so much…’ He naturally thought to himself, as he instantly started to drift into impenetrable darkness.

‘I can’t move any of my arms nor legs… I wish Mick es here vith me…’

He fondly remembered the distinctive look of Mick’s face, his gentle, calm, sincere and caring.

He had always been right by his side, even though they weren’t that close yet.

Joseph dearly missed the distinctive look on his face, though this was precisely their 3rd day together since his team members were gone from the mysterious people and his longingly wanted to see Mick again.

Just one more time.

‘Mick…’ He naturally thought to himself, as he naturally drifted deeper into impenetrable darkness.

‘Ich… liebe dich…’

Impenetrable darkness instantly consumed him and naturally drifted into a deep sleep, while he was in one of the RED’s deserted room, knocked out cold.

As he was left alone in that room, something red with hints of black and the familiar smell of charcoal appeared right in front of him, looking like a masked figure.

After some countless hours have unanimously passed, he slowly woke up to a peculiar feeling on his chest.

It wasn’t a needling feeling again from the sensitive spirit this time, it naturally felt like a body, gently laying on his chest, instead of softly poking his chest from someone or something.

He grunted slightly and softly as he twitched his right hand, moving his fingers slightly, noticing his hand could move now instead of being a stiff person from the numbing sensation of the strange liquid that he was suddenly injected with.

The numbing feeling must’ve worn off after three or more countless hours have unanimously passed while he was knocked out.

He twitched his other hand, invariably seeing if his other hand couldn’t gently move since he couldn’t move any of his body parts earlier and to his welcome relief, his left hand can move too.

He slowly opened his eyes, which was blurry at first since he was feeling slightly groggy from a long time of sleeping, to instantly see a visible speck of red on his chest where his heart is precisely and where the direct injection of the sterile needle from the sensitive spirit stabbed.

‘I must be bleeding from zhe needle…’ He naturally thought to himself, as he slightly moved up against the wall, now on his bottom from on the ground, still leaning slightly against the wall, feeling slightly dizzy too.

As he was moving slightly, he had sworn positively that the visible speck of red on top of his chest… gently moved when he got up slightly.

Joseph blinked again to focus his vision and when he blinked once, his vision came back gradually and the small red speck on top of his chest wasn’t a blood spot from the needle, it was precisely a RED team member, except smaller than his hand and it is precisely a RED Pyro.

The RED Pyro is wearing a black gas mask with a pair black lens, a red jumpsuit with orange symbols at the forearms in a shape of a flame and wearing black suspender straps over the shoulders and black gloves with yellow tips of the fingers and around the rim of the glove and over the chest is a belt with three orange grenades and black combat boots.

The RED Pyro was on their stomach, gazing thoughtfully at him as he was waking up slowly from being knocked out, and instantly froze, genuinely worried they might burn his face at the sight of him fully awake and to his well-founded fear, they instantly noticed he was awake.

Instead, the RED Pyro got up slightly, from laying down completely on his chest.

“Mhh! Mhh hmhm!” The RED Pyro muffled happily.

Since he met the BLU Pyro back at the BLU base when they were alive, they typically taught him how to understand their modern language through the mask and properly understood what they say to him.

Now, he clearly heard them said thoughtfully to him by accurately translating, “Oh! You’re awake!”

He didn’t reply, and the RED Pyro gently tilted their head to the side slightly and muffled, “Mhhmh mhhh?”

He accurately translated what they said once more in his mind and wisely deciding to hell them the fundamental truth, he replied gently, “Oh, no, I’m just a little scared.”

The RED Pyro curiously tilted their head to the side again and muffled, “Mhh mhmh mhh?”

He accurately translated what they said once more in his mind and sheepishly admitted, “Jou.”

The RED Pyro “blinked” in considerable confusion at first, before instantly starting to laugh uproariously, muffledly through the mask.

“Mhh mhmh mhh mhh?” they muffled in considerable confusion, as they gently placed their hand on their chest, after laughing uproariously.

He translated again in his mind and replied nervously, “Ja?”

They laughed again and replied gently, “Mhmhmh mhh mh mh? Mh mhmhh mhmh mhh mhh mhh mh mhmhmh.”

“True,” he replied thoughtfully, feeling sheepish of his confirmed fears of Pyros. “I don’t know vhy.”

They naturally thought for a memorable moment, before they muffled thoughtfully, “Mh mh mh mhh mh mmh?”

Joseph translated about what they said again in his mind and replied, slightly worried and shocked, “Vait, jou noticed?”

The RED Pyro gently nodded their head, and he got up slightly more to be comfortable about where he is, before the RED Pyro instantly gave out a muffled yelp and grabbed onto his sky blue doctor coat with both of their hands, worried that they might fall off on accident, and he instantly heard their yelp, so, he reached up with his right hand and gently wrapped his gentle fingers around their waist, like how Mick has done this to him when he was precisely hand sized.

They gently released his coat and being careful as he can, he got up slightly to his bottom more, his back flat against the wall and carefully placed them on the ground, right next to him.

“Are jou okay zhere?” he politely asked.

They nodded their head, and he was going to stand up to his feet from sitting on his bottom from the encounter of the spirit, when the RED Pyro went, “Mhh, Mrrdrr!”

He instantly froze where he was precise and the RED Pyro typically made a mention with their first finger, pointing up at the ceiling, “Look up.”

Joseph willingly obeyed their direct command and looked up, instantly noticing the ceiling was precisely closer to his face than away from his head when he was standing up at normal height.

Making sure he isn’t hallucinating from the strange injection of the mysterious liquid, he slowly reached up with his right hand, to check, and sincerely hoping that it’s far away from his face, but, the concrete ceiling gently touched his hand.

‘Vhat zhe?’ He naturally thought to himself in considerable confusion as he glanced thoughtfully at his hands.

Confused if he’s a giant, or maybe, just maybe, someone typically placed him inside a small box that looked like the RED base’s room and the RED Pyro, might be shrunken down to 6 inches.

“Uh, Pyro?” he politely asked, as he carefully knelt down on his hands, sounding slightly worried he might be dreaming a nightmare. “I might be confusing jou, but vhere jou shrunken by somezhing before jou met me?”

The RED Pyro gently shook their head no.

Instantly, he felt more genuinely worried than standard normal.

“Did jou see me like zhis?” he asked again, thinking that he grew tremendously without instantly noticing.

They shook their head yes.

“Mh mh mhmh mh mh.” they muffled, making the size of what Joseph was, at 6 inches.

“Mhh, mh mh mh mhh mh.” they muffled again, making a mention with their hands that he grew tremendously about the considerable size he is now.

He accurately translated at what they said and slightly gasped in profound shock.

“Jou saw me grow?” he politely asked.

They nodded their head yes.

He cautiously glanced side to side for an anxious moment, before glancing back at the tiny RED Pyro, and they instantly noticed the look.

He was genuinely worried about what else might happen naturally and could anyone else instantly notice him like this and perhaps try to instantly kill him on the precise spot.

They reached over to their mask, which captured Joseph’s considerable attention when he glanced over at them, looking confused about what are they doing precisely, and they slightly, but gently pulled the mask up slightly, to divinely reveal a mouth, which startled Joseph.

“Could you come here?” the RED Pyro asked gently, in a mature male’s voice.

Joseph’s jaw dropped slightly in profound shock.

They are a male?!

Why haven’t they, he told him or the RED team members about it?

“Hey, can you snap out of daydream land and bring your face over here?” he politely asked, sounding slightly sassy to Joseph.

He blinked once, snapping out of his shocked daze, before carefully got down closer to him, being careful with the ceiling above him and when he got close to the RED Pyro, his face was practically touching the RED Pyro’s front, as he felt puzzled about what he might do precisely to him.

Then, the RED Pyro carefully placed his gloved hands on his cheeks of his face and gently placed his head on Joseph’s nose bridge, being careful with his glasses’ bridge, like he is hugging a modern elephant’s head.

“Now, just calm down and imagine yourself; normal sized, no problems of being small or big, normal, and with someone else that you loved.” he cooed softly to him.

They both went silent and Joseph gently closed his eyes, fondly imagines himself with Mick, normal sized like him and have no problem with growing or shrinking.

He naturally felt a slight tingle in his skin, but intentionally ignored it, still imagining himself as his normal self.

“Medic? Can you open your eyes?” the RED Pyro’s familiar voice gently shattered the breathless silence between them.

He gently opened his eyes and noticed the RED Pyro was standing on the tippy toes of his boots, as his hands were on his face still, except on the temples of his head, and he wasn’t hand sized either, nor a huge giant.

The RED Pyro gently removed his hands from his temples, and he slightly got up to his feet, naturally noticing he is instead of his average size, but, at 10 feet tall, almost towering over the RED Heavy if standing back-to-back.

“E-Et vorks.” he stammered, amazed at how well that a RED Pyro have done this to him, as he was standing up slightly from craning over to face the RED Pyro, as he gently released his hands from his temples.

“How did jou do zhat?” he confusedly asked, glancing down at the now small RED Pyro in considerable confusion and in slight amazement.

“Well, usually, I get scared of the ghosts that surround around here, and I just calm myself down without any problem,” the RED Pyro gently explained, as Joseph remembered that ghost that he typically encountered, which he shivered slightly, but not too much to get the RED Pyro’s considerable attention. “But now that you are still yourself, you gotta find your friend.”

Joseph felt confused for a moment, as he naturally thought to himself for a moment until he fondly remembered Mick and him parted when he willingly gave him to the RED Scout when he was precisely hand sized and when the RED Scout got killed by the robot version of the Heavy and him running away from the robot, worried to get killed instantly from it.

“Oh, Scheiße! I forgot!” he exclaimed in profound shock and fear when he fondly remembered Mick. “Can jou catch up to me?”

The RED Pyro made a maybe, maybe not mention his left hand as he flipped the mask back over his mouth with his right hand.

He fondly recalled the time that the BLU Heavy carefully carried him to the BLU base when he fractured his ankle from an imminent fall to miraculous escape from the RED Pyro after he is miraculously saved from the bell.

So, being careful like how the imagined the BLU Heavy would be precise, he reached down with his right arm and gently wrapped it around the RED Pyro’s chest as he muffledly yelped in startlement and Joseph carefully picked him up from the ground, gently against his chest.

He was awed at how light he is in his arms, but, he conveniently ignored the conscious thought and ran straight out of the room, being careful with the door frame of the room and ran out into the limitless plain.

He ran past the RED Soldier with the RED Engineer, and they both instantly caught notice of Joseph, and they were genuinely shocked to see how big he is precise.

Joseph didn’t matter, they were staring longingly at him in profound shock as he ran swiftly, nevertheless carrying the RED Pyro in his right arm, glancing around for someone that he can politely ask.

He instantly saw the RED Scout instantly noticing him as the giant, carrying the tiny RED Pyro in their right arm and Joseph ran over to him, without even stopping to take a break.

The RED Scout instantly started to panic when he noticed that the used to be tiny now a giant BLU Medic was coming his way, until he intentionally slowed down his incredible pace and stopped instantly in front of him and carefully placed the RED Pyro down on the ground, right next to the RED Scout.

“Do jou know vhere Mick vent to?” he politely asked, masking his nervousness and fear about his possible safety.

“Who? Snipes?” the RED Scout confusedly asked, sounding slightly nervous, about him getting angry from a sarcastic remark from him.

“Ja, do jou know vhere he es?” he anxiously asked again.

“I think he went to one of da towers that he likes to snipe at,” the RED Scout slowly replied, gently nodding his head to one of the towers, feeling unsure about why a giant BLU Medic is genuinely worried about a RED Sniper.

Joseph glanced up at the tower in the distance and remembers there are multiple towers all over the place where Mick can snipe easily, even the BLU Sniper’s towers too, if he isn't in there already, so, he nodded his head gently, understanding the Scout’s reply, before wisely leaving the RED Pyro with the RED Scout.

He ran over to each tower that properly belongs to Mick, yelling his name up at each tower, sincerely hoping he is there in one of the towers, sniping out for the intelligent robots or waiting patiently for the RED Scout to come back with him safely.

Then, when he was close to one of the last towers and called out his name, he instantly heard a distant and a weak voice called out, “Joseph…” and it was precisely Mick’s familiar voice!

He followed to where his familiar voice is coming from the went instantly into a different abandoned room, which is wooden and saw Mick, laying back first on the wall behind his back, with a red blood stain above his head, as he was on his bottom on the ground.

He has his yellow lens glasses in his left hand, as his right hand, sufficiently covering a visible wound on his side, bleeding out fast, as the blood dripped all over his hand, and all over his pants, and splattered all over his shirt and his vest.

When he instantly noticed him, he weakly replied, “Joseph…” and tried to get up to his feet, but eventually grunted in considerable pain and went back down on the ground.

Joseph immediately ducked down through the door frame and ran over to Mick’s left side, and gently placed his right hand over his back to his right shoulder, with an anxious look on his face, gazing anxiously at his weak steel-blue eyes.

“Mick, vhat happened?” Joseph asked, sounding worried for Mick.

“A…”

Mick began before grunted, in considerable pain, intentionally trying to sit up slightly from the visible wound on his side, but instantly regretted the act and Joseph gently helped Mick back against the wall with his other hand.

“A Scout bot shot me in th’…” he paused, hissing in considerable pain.

“In th’ side… While Oi was tryin’ to find ta Scout that Oi gave you ta…”

Joseph glanced at his visible wound and Mick asked while he was gazing thoughtfully at the covered wound, “Also, how th’ bloody ‘ell did ya get this big?”

Joseph glanced back at Mick with an anxious look again and said thoughtfully, “I encountered a creature before, but, I’ll explain et after I tend jour vound.”

Mick nodded his head as he winced again, breathing slightly and in a careful rhythm.

This will typically take some time to carefully tend his massive wound on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Inside Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he had found Mick he needs to protect him from anything that could hurt him more.
> 
> (WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VORE IN IT! IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF VORE, YOU ARE WELCOMED TO LEAVE AND READ ANOTHER STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

Joseph is genuinely worried.

Mick was instantly shot in the left-hand side by a Scout bot that he didn’t notice while fighting against a different robot that was going to fiercely attack him back and is bleeding out, fast.

He repositioned himself so that he is standing passively in front of Mick’s stomach to cautiously do the proper procedure on him and carefully pulled up his bloody shirt and the white shirt underneath, upwards slightly, and with his other hand, he gently removed Mick’s palm with his left hand from the visible wound.

The visible wound is medium-sized big, thank god not big enough to bleed out too much but is bleeding out slightly still from the shot.

He sighed gently in considerable relief that the visible injury isn’t big enough for him to bleed out to imminent death, so, he carefully reached into his pouch that he typically carries with him and gently pulled out a small pair of metal tweezers and instantly started to carefully pull out the bullets that are naturally deep inside his flesh.

Mick winced at each insert of the tweezers, gently pulling out the bullets and after he gently pulled out the last bullet, he put the blood covered shots on the ground and gently placed the tweezers back inside his pouch, before reaching back in again and pulled out a brown bottle with a label that said “hydrogen peroxide” on the front, and in red words.

He also pulled out a small clean piece of cloth and carefully poured little of the concentrated hydrogen peroxide onto the white towel as quickly as he can and gently placed the lightly soaked clean towel of hydrogen peroxide and gently placed it on the visible injury.

Mick softly hissed in considerable pain through his gritted teeth as he instantly felt the concentrated hydrogen peroxide intentionally hit his visible wound and instantly relaxed as the mild irritation disappeared slowly.

After a while of naturally absorbing the blood from Mick’s wound while using the soaked cloth of concentrated hydrogen peroxide, Joseph gently closed the bottle of concentrated hydrogen peroxide and gently placed the flask right next to him and instantly started to gently rub the blood away from the visible wound on Mick’s side of his stomach as his left palm was precisely on his right bloody hand, reasonably assuring him that he’s going to be fine.

After all the blood is wiped off, instead of his pants, shirt, and the white tank top, he reached back into his pouch on his side after gently placing the bottle inside and gently pulled out a sterile needle filled with numbing liquid.

He carefully and gently inserted the sterile needle into his stomach right next to his visible wound and mildly injected the liquid inside, into Mick without hurting him in the process.

Mick felt the considerable pain of his visible wound disappearing gradually, and he felt a bit exhausted too from all the considerable strength gradually disappearing from the visible wound.

Joseph then pulled out a long black string of medical sewing string from inside the other pouch of his belt and carefully inserted the end through the needle’s hoop and lengthened the twine to the exact size to stitch.

When he stopped instantly at the considerable length, he typically wanted it to be precisely; he used his teeth to cut the string and properly secured the end from undoing at the beginning.

He carefully inserted the needle into Mick’s flesh and instantly started to carefully sew the visible wound together, typically preventing the wound from bleeding out after properly cleansing the wound.

After he was done sewing, he properly secured the end of the continuous string so that the string can’t be undone, and he reached back into his pouch and pulled out silver doctor scissors that he had back in the BLU base.

Since people consistently lose arms and legs, he consistently has to carry a needle and thread so that he has to stitch them back up.

He snipped the continuous string’s end slightly, only a bit poking out, and he carefully placed his things back into the same pouch of where he correctly placed it at first.

After that, Joseph ruffed through for a possible moment, before gently pulling out a white gauze pad and placed it on the sewn wound.

Then, he reached back inside and pulled out a continuous roll of white fabric bandages into long winds and instantly started to gently wrap the cloth bandage around his stomach.

After it had been fully wrapped, he gently tied the cloth’s ends together and snipped the end.

After he had been done, he sighed gently in considerable relief.

Mick is now bandaged from the visible wound that he got earlier while he wasn’t with him.

Then, a fierce blast exploded in the considerable distance, and he glanced over at the familiar sound of the mighty explosion is precisely and Mick is looking slightly pale from the apparent lack of blood that he typically had.

He glanced back at Mick with a concerned and nervous look on his face and also noticed the pale look on Mick’s face.

If he carefully carries him around without any more of the medical care, he might be getting more exhausted than before and die right there in front of Joseph in his arms.

He fondly remembered he was with the BLU Pyro once when they were alive before the sudden attack of the robots, and they said something muffled to him, but, he accurately translated what they said, and they said that some giants that are taller than them or anyone else naturally has protection stomach or in case storage stomachs.

Since they are human, they don’t have any storage bellies to keep live animals inside.

He carefully felt his stomach in lively curiosity and considerable confusion, naturally thinking that since he can grow tremendously like a mighty giant, he can typically have a storage stomach.

But, it’ll typically make Mick panic, thinking that he is ending his life miserably.

He sighed gently and being careful as he can, he reached back over with both of his hands and gently and carefully, lifted Mick up from underneath, cradling in his arms, his right hand on Mick’s back, while his left hand is cradling his legs underneath the knees.

Mick felt slightly embarrassed that he can carefully pick him up now, but, ultimately allows him to lift him up since his considerable strength to stand up is gradually gone and the considerable pain in his side is hurtful to try.

He promptly fled the room that Mick was found inside, and he slightly ducked underneath the door frame and when he exited out of the room, he ran straight out from the room and into a more massive room than the last room that he was found within, deep inside the RED base that Joseph went inside before.

Of course Mick have been inside the RED base for a while, but while being carefully carried by Joseph, this is a little strange and curious.

As luck would have it, this room is massive for a 50 ft. tall giant, by standing.

Hence, he stood absolutely in the middle of the room, with Mick cradling in his arms and Mick was going to inquire politely to him about what is going on to him, when Joseph gently closed his eyes and naturally focused on what he did earlier with the RED Pyro.

And to Mick’s mild shock, he instantly started to grow tremendously into a giant.

Mick felt Joseph’s arms, gradually growing from underneath him, and he felt genuinely worried to fall instantly off his arms.

Therefore, Joseph repositioned his arms, so, that he is in his palms instead of his arms.

After he had stopped instantly, he glanced thoughtfully at his left palm, and Mick is at 6 inches tall in his left hand and his blood covered hand is still covering his visible wound on his side, still bandaged up.

Feeling nervous, he reached over to the tiny Mick with his left hand and being careful as he can, he took off Mick’s hat and gently placed his hat in his breast pocket.

He reached over to Mick again and gently took off his shoes, along with his socks.

Mick felt confused about why is he doing this and was going to move slightly away from him in his hand after he carefully placed his socks and shoes in his breast pocket along with his hat and reached over with his right hand and cautious as he can, he gently wrapped his hand around Mick’s middle, being careful with the visible wound on his side.

Mick was going to inquire him about what is his plan is, when he instantly opened his jaws slightly, divinely revealing his soft pink tongue, two rows of razor sharp and pearly white teeth and to Mick’s sight, he can see the back of Joseph's mouth, the uvula dangling over a dark entrance at the back.

He tried to squirm out of Joseph’s grip to escape from him, but, the apparent lack of considerable strength naturally made him stay put of where he is, instead, he did a sharp gasp, as his eyes widen in fear and instantly started to shake slightly in well-founded fear, naturally thinking that Joseph is really messing with his head, just merely pranking him.

Or maybe hallucinating from all the blood loss?

But all of his conscious thoughts went out of the windows when Joseph gently placed Mick on top of his tongue, feet first and carefully retreated with Mick on top of his tongue, back into his mouth, being careful to not accidentally scrap Mick with one of his sharp teeth and carefully shut his mouth around him, not fully to typically make him naturally think he is sealing his fate inside him, just to carefully keep him safe inside, as his cheeks blushed a light red color from the salty taste of his bare feet.

Mick couldn’t move nor talk to him because of the apparent lack of considerable strength and luckily his arms were on his body or else it might get more bloody than before.

When he is inside Joseph’s mouth, Mick glanced around slightly, still a little weak from the blood loss and instantly noticed that his teeth are straight instead of crooked teeth like some people and the smell inside is humid, but, he slightly smells hints of mint inside from brushing his teeth on a daily routine.

Saliva started to pool around Mick’s body on top of Joseph’s tongue and soaked into his decent clothes.

Continuous strings of saliva dripped on his body, and he instantly realized he’s carefully keeping himself inside Joseph's mouth, not instantly dropping him into his stomach.

The apparent reason why he carefully put him in his mouth is to carefully protect him from the giant robots outside that are fiercely attacking.

Joseph helps but blushes a bit when he naturally felt Mick’s back with his tongue.

When the saliva finished soaking through Mick’s decent clothes, he instantly heard loud footsteps outside, so, he typically had to hurry or else they might comprehensively defeat him with Mick inside his mouth.

So, he instantly started tilting his head black carefully and slowly, not too fast to typically make himself choke on Mick that is inside his mouth still.

Mick suddenly noticed the tilt of vertigo, and he instantly started to panic, genuinely trying to move away from the dark entrance of the gullet, but instantly recognizing the apparent lack of considerable strength, he instead stayed put, watching in unimaginable horror as he went deeper into the gullet.

His slender feet went inside the throat first and heard Joseph softly gulped which echoed around him gently, as his muscles gently gripped Mick’s feet, gently pulling him into his throat up to his waist.

Then, Mick’s head inadvertently touched his uvula at the top of his gullet and Joseph felt the top of his head gently stroked his uvula.

Joseph blushed slightly again at the genuine feeling of Mick’s hair against his uvula, but gulped again, his strong muscles gently pulling him down through his gullet, into his esophagus.

Mick blushed slightly went he went deeper into Joseph’s gullet, up to his chest, and he felt nervous and scared he’s entering a BLU Medic’s stomach, terrified that he’s going to “die” inside.

Joseph gulped the last time, sending his guilt, nervousness, fear, and Mick, down into his stomach, as he naturally had his right hand against his flexible neck, as his first, middle and ring fingers were gently stroking his flexible neck, above his tie and white undershirt collar, naturally feeling Mick’s body travel down from his flexible neck and instantly disappeared into his chest.

Mick disappeared into Josef’s esophagus and as he was typically traveling, he instantly felt something gently pressed against his back, before vanishing instantly.

As he was typically traveling, he felt a little turned on because the muscles were gently pushing him downwards through his body, typically making him slightly blushing about the odd feeling.

Then, the long ride stopped instantly when he felt his feet naturally go through a muscular ring and weakly gasped softly, frantically trying to retreat with all the considerable strength he typically had in his body, but, he instead entered Joseph’s oddly empty stomach, plopping on the bottom of the belly, as it gently cushioned underneath his considerable weight.

He weakly glanced around worriedly, naturally wondering what’s inside Joseph’s stomach, but there was nothing inside, except continuous strings of saliva in various places of the stomach, a small pool of saliva at the bottom of the stomach, underneath Mick’s legs and bottom, and it was big enough for Mick to lay down on his back and to sit up slightly, if he gained the considerable strength that is.

The inside was dark alright, but Mick’s eyes got used to the darkness inside his belly, and he could clearly see the stomach’s ripples along the walls as stretch marks for letting in more food inside his belly and the color inside is a light pink.

The mild air inside the belly was moderately hot for him, but not too smelly for him to gag at and oddly to Mick’s distinct shock, there were no concentrated acids, nor acidly smells inside Joseph’s belly!

He feels a little scared, awed, weak, perplexed, and nervous, all at the same time.

Then, he naturally felt something gently stroked his left side and jolted slightly from the gentle touch, but, relaxed gradually realizing the touching is Joseph touching his stomach from outside of the flesh, worried about him inside.

Besides the gentle strokes behind his back from Joseph outside, he can also hear quiet grumbles of the digestive systems, soft and gentle rhythmic heartbeats and gentle breathing.

All the quiet noises are typically making him feel sleepy.

Mick carefully and gently leaned back into the belly wall of his belly at where he landed gently and slowly fell asleep in Joseph’s stomach, distantly listening to the quiet grumbles and gentle heartbeats, that lullabies him to sleep.

Outside, Joseph heard Mick’s soft snoring inside his stomach, and he sighed gently.

He’s safe inside and isn’t digesting to imminent death from the acids inside.

But, the only problem is, how is he going to get outside when there are giant robots outside while carrying Mick inside his stomach?!

He frantically glanced around nervously, when he instantly heard loud banging noises again and a muffled voice called, “Mhmh! Mh mhh mh mh?!”

It was the RED Pyro!

He carefully walked over to the door that he walked through earlier and knelt down slightly as the RED Pyro ran through the door frame and instantly noticed Joseph in his giant form.

“Mmhmh mhhh!” the RED Pyro muffled in profound relief. “Mh mhmh mhh mhh mhmh mh mh!”

Joseph translated what they said and replied gently, hoarsely since his first experienced of eating someone, “Jou saw me in zhe other room, didn’t jou?”

The RED Pyro thought for a moment before Joseph sufficiently cleared his throat from swallowing Mick earlier.

“Mhh, mh mhmh mh mh.” the RED Pyro muffled again.

“Et es?” Joseph asked curiously, masking his nervousness to the RED Pyro.

The RED Pyro nodded gently his head in agreement and instantly made a mention of his head to instantly follow him, nodding the right side.

He internally felt nervous about growing back to normal size while Mick is inside his belly, thinking that the RED Pyro will instantly notice and instantly decides to cautiously open him, but, eventually, he shrank down to 15 feet tall and while the RED Pyro wasn’t looking as he turned around to step carefully through the door.

He gently touched his stomach to notice that the considerable size of his stomach did shrink along with him, but, he oddly can slightly feel Mick inside his stomach, slightly is the specific keyword since he’s typically wearing a belt around the bottom his stomach but the middle.

Joseph gently removed his hand from his belly and ducked underneath the door frame and naturally followed the RED Pyro to outside, where the rest of the RED group was outside, except Mick, the RED Sniper, who is inside Joseph's stomach for protection.

When they instantly noticed the 15-ft. tall BLU Medic from the BLU team, they were genuinely shocked to typically see him that big.

“Mhmhmh, mh mh mhh MHH Mrrdrr.” the RED Pyro muffled, introducing Joseph to the rest.

“How da fuck is he dat huge?!” the RED Scout exclaimed in profound shock, thrusting his arms out in front of his body in shock.

“Mhh mh mh mhh.” the RED Pyro muffledly replied to the RED Scout.

Joseph was slightly confused and curious about the RED Scout’s ask and then, he instantly noticed the RED Soldier glancing longingly at him.

Of course, he is genuinely frightened of the RED Soldier and his shovel, but, he seemed to be curious about him and his tallness.

“How tall is he, son?” the RED Engineer politely asked, curiously.

“Mhmh…” the RED Pyro replied, but, distanced a while.

The RED Heavy accurately measured himself with the rest, then, Joseph.

“He is 15,” he replied gently in a thick Russian accent, but in broken English.

“15?” The RED Scout replied. “He is not 15 years old, he’s 30 or 40 fuckin’ years old!”

“He means height, Herr Scout,” Joseph replied gently, butting into their private conversation.

The RED Scout’s jaw dropped slightly while the RED Heavy gently nodded his head.

“Holy fuckin’ shit! You’re dat tall?!” he exclaimed in profound shock.

“Ja,” Joseph replied gently, sounding slightly confused about his sudden change of considerable height.

“What didja mother gave ya? Growth spurt pills in ya baby food?” he sarcastically remarked but instantly received a smack on the back of the head from the RED Engineer.

“You should be proud to be tall, maggot!” the RED Soldier unanimously declared.

“I hate being tiny man.” the RED Heavy replied, crossing his arms over his chest, as he was pouting as a five-year-old would do after not getting delicious chocolate.

Joseph felt slightly embarrassed about the RED Soldier's appropriate remark, but, the RED Pyro grabbed his right hand and muffled, “Mh, Mhmh! Mmh mh mhmh mhh mh mh mh?”

“The large room that we have?” the RED Engineer reasonably questioned.

The RED Pyro eagerly nodded his head up and down.

“It’s where mah room is, ‘cept past Heavy’s and Solly’s.” the RED Engineer carefully instructed the RED Pyro.

“Fink fhu.” the RED Pyro humbly thanked the RED Engineer as he laboriously dragged Joseph behind his back like a kid, naturally heading towards the RED base.

They promptly returned to the RED base along with the rest of the REDs, and they went instantly into their rooms and the RED Pyro lead Joseph down the hallway, past the RED Heavy’s room and the RED Soldier’s room like how the RED Engineer instructed him.

Right next to the RED Engineer’s door to his workshop is a black door, and the RED Pyro gently opened the door and willingly let Joseph voluntarily enter.

Inside, was an enormous room for him to be precisely at his height right now and an enormous bed for him to sleep inside.

The RED Pyro entered the room with him and gently closed the door, before slightly moving his gasmask up a little for him to talk again.

“So, you did it, hmm?” he politely asked, sounding mischievous.

Joseph felt confused about what he is saying.

“Vhat?” he politely asked, sounding slightly worried and nervous.

“You swallowed Mick, didn’t ya?” he answered gently.

Joseph gasped in mild shock as he returned to the RED Pyro and gently placed his right hand on his belly, worried that the RED Pyro might be an intelligent robot Spy or might be precisely the RED Spy that he hasn’t noticed that was gazing thoughtfully at him while cloaked and decided to carefully open him up to get Mick inside his ample stomach.

“How did jou know?!” he exclaimed fiercely.

“I just do,” he replied gently, pointing to his ample stomach.

He glanced around briefly for a formidable weapon as he took a step back, his right arm over his ample stomach as a possible way to fiercely protect.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a Spy,” the RED Pyro replied, showing he doesn’t have any weapons on him.

“How do I know jou’re not a Spy?” Joseph asked fiercely, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, you are the BLU Medic after all. Besides, if I were, I would’ve stabbed you the moment we’ve met.” the RED Pyro explained politely.

Joseph went quiet for a possible moment, and he sighed gently.

“He vas bleeding out too fast, I couldn’t leave him behind to get my medical kit to do full surgery on him!” he exclaimed fiercely. “So I had to sew it up und bandage it. If I also leave him in zhat room, to get more of my medical kit, he would be killed by zhe Spys or vorst.”

The RED Pyro listened to every word he adequately explained and slightly smirked.

“So you did it to protect him?” he asked gently.

“Ja,” he replied, as he sat down on the large bed, as it gently creaked underneath his considerable weight.

“He’s going to hate me after I get him out.” he softly whimpered, as he gently placed his head in his hands.

“How is he going to hate you?” he asked gently.

“I just swallowed him, even zhough ve willingly promised each other zhat ve von’t hurt each other. I broke mine…” he whimpered.

Then, the RED Pyro was quiet for a moment, before smirking and replied gently, “He’s not going to hate you. I’ll promise you that. To make sure he isn’t, I’m going to leave you here with him and see if he’s furious at you for doing it. Besides, you can’t live alone in the BLU base all by yourself.”

Joseph felt confused about why he said that when he turned back around.

“If you’re having troubles getting him out, please call me to come help,” he replied gently, before leaving him alone, gently closing the door behind him, along the way, gently pulling his gas mask back over his mouth.

Joseph was left alone in the RED’s enormous room, sitting comfortably on the enormous bed, as he was genuinely puzzled.

He glanced down at his ample stomach in mild curiosity about Mick inside his belly, and he sighed gently.

“I hope he’s right about zhis…” he softly mumbled to himself.

He glanced cautiously at the window and carefully shut the shutters on it and walked over to the door and carefully locked the door so the no one else would recognize him weirdly talking to his ample stomach or regurgitating out Mick from his belly.

He walked back over to his bed and took off his machine-like backpack off his back and reached into his pouch after he had been shrinking down to his normal size back in the abandoned base and pulled out Mick’s hat, shoes and socks.

Joseph gently placed them down on the ground next to the cloth dresser, and he instantly started to undress.

After he had taken off his light blue vest, he was only down to his dark blue boxers and white long sleeved button-up shirt.

He instantly noticed his ample stomach was slightly bulging outward from Mick’s body inside his stomach since he’s at 15 ft tall and felt a little embarrassed about it.

He carefully placed his gentle hand back on his stomach, slightly feeling Mick inside and felt guilt returned instantly to him.

He is going to loathe him for typically doing this to him.

Getting up slightly from the decent bed, he walked straight towards the bathroom, his right hand on the side of his ample stomach, feeling uncomfortable about the brilliant idea he typically got.

When he typically entered the bathroom, he walked over to the shower stall of the bathroom, and slowly got down to his knees, right over the tub of the new room that he was gently loaned with from the RED Pyro, feeling uneasy he has to do this to him although he had instantly swallowed him earlier.

He typically focused on his muscles inside to gently urge Mick out of his ample stomach, feeling a little sicker than before, as he oddly felt Mick’s body once more rose up from his storage stomach through his esophagus, until he felt Mick’s body inside his mouth, only the head as he felt the tips of Mick’s hair gently tickled the back of his throat.

He instantly gagged when he naturally felt Mick’s hair gently stroked the back of his throat, as he instantly opened his mouth, unexpectedly dripping some leftover saliva all over the tile ground of the shower, before reaching up with his right hand to catch Mick’s top half from his mouth.

Joseph continued doing this, gagging repeatedly as he felt Mick’s body slowly rose up from deep inside of him, before catching Mick’s front, as his bottom half was deep inside of him.

After getting his feet out of his mouth and gently placed Mick down on the tile ground, he instantly shifted the other way around, coughing a couple of times as bits of leftover saliva dripped from his mouth.

When he was done, he gently wiped some saliva off his mouth with the back of his right hand, muttering softly to himself in fluent German that he does not want to do that again.

Gradually, he gently rose to his feet, a little shaky because this was his first time swallowing and regurgitating Mick out of his stomach.

Reaching over to him, he carefully hoists him up slightly from laying down on the tile ground, gently feeling for a pulse from him and unexpectedly, he naturally felt rhythmic heartbeats, still beating, although he was precisely inside his stomach for a long time, without making a scene in front of the RED team.

He was still alive!

Genuinely worried about the visible wound, he gently lifted up the still bloody red shirt that he wears, only to instantly notice that the wound on his side was not oddly bleeding anymore through the fabric of the cloth.

Confused, he carefully started to take it off, curious about what happened naturally, and when he fully got it off, the visible wound wasn’t there!

Completely shocked, he felt the side of his stomach in considerable confusion, as he glanced down, before glancing up at Mick, feeling concerned, confused and bewildered.

How on earth did his stomach do that?

Noticing that Mick might wake up at anytime or hours, he felt slightly disgusted he was covered in saliva, so, he decided to wash him off.

Acting like he was one of his patients from the hospital that he used to work in, he gently washed Mick off from the saliva after taking off his decent clothes and carefully dried him off after cleansing him off.

Shrinking down at 10 ft tall, he carefully dresses him up in the spare pajama clothes that he has in case if he took his original pair in the wash after hoarsely politely telling the RED Pyro that he was done and typically getting his clothes from the BLU base.

The RED Pyro was waiting respectfully down the hallway as he was typically doing his business, after typically getting his decent clothes from the BLU base, getting lost sometimes, but, managed to find his room and carefully collect every one of his clothes, and naturally bring them back to the RED base.

Mick was traditionally wearing his white shirt, and loose light blue pants, and luckily, he was typically wearing boxers underneath the pair of pants, and as for Joseph, his face was undoubtedly bright red, along with his ears, as he was sitting comfortably on the enormous bed that he has, as Mick was gently leaning against his side.

He actually is okay with other people instantly changing in front of him wherever he wants to do a checkup with that person, but with someone that he loves secretly… that’s a whole new story.

As he was just sitting there like a young man that just saw someone naked in his own room, without him instantly noticing him behind their back, as Mick was just gently leaning on his side, before gently shivering in slight coldness and curled up, curling into his side.

Snapping out of his embarrassment daze, he glanced down at Mick in a confused look, before instantly noticing he was shivering in the fierce cold, as he had his hands on his forearms, curling close to Joseph as if he was undoubtedly a giant heater for him.

Instead of gently pushing him away in more considerable embarrassment, he gently smiled and turned around slowly, gently picking Mick up from the bed, wisely deciding to promptly go to sleep with him.

Carefully placing him into bed, he got down more to his boxers and white undershirt, readying himself for bed, before getting into bed, gently pulling the covers over his and Mick’s bodies, keeping the both of them warm of the cold night as he was being cautious with Mick.

Be glad that the prepared bed is stable enough to carefully keep his entire weight on top instead of collapsing underneath him and Mick considered to how many years have unanimously passed.

Feeling a bit warm that he is sleeping with Mick, he instead ignores the feeling and curled up to him, his arms gently wrapped around Mick’s small body, as he felt mightily relieved that he is safe and sound with him, unanimously deciding that idea that he had been a smart idea, so, he wisely decided to not to do that again to him.

Halfway through the night, Mick finally woke up after being asleep for a while, noticing he was outside of the area that he was inside, and being held against something.

He was going to put up a fight against what or whoever that have him, when he instantly stopped, instantly noticing the responsible person that typically has him was Joseph in front of him, sleeping peacefully as he has him in front of him, as his giant arms were gently wrapped around his body, sharing warmth to him as he slept peacefully.

First, he was confused about how Joseph got big all of a sudden, and what was that strange area that he was placed inside that he watched?

So many questions rambled in his mind, but, tiredness overcame him, and he went back to sleep, also gently wrapping his arms around Joseph’s chest, feeling warm that he was with him.

For the rest of the moonlit night, both Joseph and Mick were sleeping peacefully together and the night passed slowly, as the two of them slept peacefully, as the visible moon gently shined across the limitless plain.

But if you look closer to the brilliant moonlight of the moonlit sky, you could see someone was keenly watching the RED base in lively curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
